First Heat
by anne623
Summary: AU. Alas, the most dreaded day that Ichigo hates has come. The day he will turn 16 and experience his first heat cycle as a female type tiger hybrid. He may be a male in body but he's a female when it comes to hormones and he releases a sweet scent only his future mate can smell. What does it mean when a certain blue haired panther hybrid caught wind of his unique scent?
1. The Beginning

A/N: Hello, guys. Sorry for not updating the 'Another Chance'. I need to be inspired in order to write. While thinking ideas about 'Another Chance', this idea suddenly pops out. A GrimmIchi story, to be precised. An idea about them being feline hybrids gave me a break on 'Another Chance' so I created this. I've got so many ideas that I wrote a list so I won't forget them. But of course _this _idea is first.

So. On with it.

* * *

_Thoughts_

Normal conversation

**Emphasis**

Warnings: boyxboy/shounen ai/Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Enjoy! :D

* * *

Summary: Alas, the most dreaded day that Ichigo hates has come. The day he will turn 16 and experience his first heat cycle as a female type tiger hybrid. He may be a male in body but he's a female when it comes to hormones and he releases a sweet scent only his future mate can smell. What will he do when a certain blue haired panther hybrid caught wind of his unique scent?

* * *

**First Heat**

**Chapter 1**

**(Third Person's POV)**

**...**

**..**

**.**

The sun's light spilled all over the room through an open window where a soft breeze also enters. A large bed can be found at the center of the room. Silky, thick blankets and soft, large pillows covered a lithe form of a orange-haired tiger hybrid. Orange ears atop his head twitched when he heard footsteps outside his room, _or_, in _his_ opinion, called it den. He tenses when the footsteps he heard earlier stops. Then suddenly, the door swung open and out came his fool of a father readying a roundhouse kick and shouting at the top of his lungs,

"ICHIGOOOO! GOOD MORNING MY BEAUTIFUL,ADORABLE AND CUTE SON. YOUR MOMMY IS LOOKING FOR YOU AND IT'S TIME FOR BREAKFA- OOF." his father said as he receives a kick to his face and falls flat to the floor with a loud 'thud'.

"Shut the hell up, oyaji*". The orange-haired hybrid, named Ichigo, said. "I told you not to jump me at mornings." he added while he shape-shifted into his feline form covered in bright orange fur with black thin stripes(just imagine a tiger...that's Ichigo) and stretches, _in feline fashion, _of course.

"My beautiful son, daddy just wants you to be ready and prepared for your special season." Isshin said as he got up and sways his long, black tail from side to side while rubbing the sore spot on his face.

"What special season do you mean?" the orange-haired hybrid asked while he shifted back to his hybrid form and scratched his head as he stood up and fixed his bed and prepares himself for breakfast.

"My son, what I meant is your upcoming 16th birthday and your most awaited first heat cycle, and the time where you will find a dominant mate too." his father said while grinning.

Ichigo's eyes widen at the mention of the heat cycle. He heard rumors about how male type submissive hybrids are being sought due to being a rarity. Many dominant and aggressive alphas are wanting to have one as a mate. Well sucks for them because Ichigo does not want to be mated...yet.

"Uhh..dad...I think I'm not yet ready for this mating kind of thing." he said while fidgeting. His orange tiger ears drooped on his head while his orange striped tail was tucked in between his legs.

Isshin frowns and notices his son's uneasiness at the topic so he didn't pressed any further.

"Okay." he said while giving his son a gentle smile. "I won't pressure you in finding a dominant mate on your first day of heat but I hope you will find one that really cares for you."

Ichigo relaxes at his father's gentle words and smiles at him in return.

"Thanks Dad." he said.

"Anything for you, son." his dad replied. "Oh, and if you find your future mate, tell him to go easy on you. Your a fragile one." he added with goofy grin. "Daddy does not want you to break while you and him are matin- OOF", he cuts off as Ichigo kick him out of the door and ends up with a 'crash' against the stone cold, rough wall of the den.

"I AM_ SO _NOT HAVING THIS COVERSATION WITH YOU, GOAT FACE" he yelled as he stormed out of his room with irritation.

Isshin got up slowly and yelled back dramatically,shedding fake tears, "MY SON! WHY A GOAT? WE'RE A TIGER HYBRID FAMILY! I'M A TIGER. MY SON! WAIT FOR DADDY!"

**XXX**

**(Third Person's POV)**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Blue skies stretched above; the chilly air of the morning passes by creating a soft melody in the wee hours of morn; trees swaying side to side as if dancing in rhythm to the soft melody created by the wind. The forest animals are beginning to do their usual activities and above the cliff, on the branch of the tallest willow tree, sat a blue panther hybrid. Cyan orbs gaze down at the beautiful, wide and green view. His large and blue feline form laying atop the branch, lazily. Blue-green ears twitched when he heard a movement behind him. He lifted his head and began to sniff. He smirked when a familiar scent entered his nose.

"What do you want, Nelliel?" he shouted while flicking his tail back and forth in annoyance.

At the same time he asked, a green blur jumped out into the clearing. This panther is smaller than the other, green fur covering most of it's body except the stomach area, the tip of it's ear and tail wherein it's color is white.

"GRIMMY!" the green panther, now named Nelliel suddenly said. "I was looking for you. Dad and Mom wants to talk to you."

The blue panther huffed. "What do they want to talk about?"

"I don't know." Nelliel replied in a sing-song voice. "Why don't you go and find out."

The blue panther rolled his eyes. " Hmph. Too boring. Tell them... I don't wanna go." he replied.

A bright green light covered Nelliel's whole feline form; popping of bones can be heard as she shifted into her hybrid form while the bright light dimmed out. A curvaceous woman with long, green hair appeared in her place. Covered in dark green kimono with a pink sash tied around her small waist and her feet clad in white waraji to finish her attire. Her green feline ears twitching while she closed her eyes. A tick appeared on her forehead. Then suddenly, an aura full of killing intent filled the air.

The blue panther shivered. _Ah, shit._

"Grimmjow." she said in a low but serious tone. "You are being called to meet with Dad and Mom. I suggest you go **now **before,**-**" she stopped and thought for awhile, then her lips curved into a grin that sends shiver on your back. "or better yet, stay. I could use some help to blow off some steam." After a few seconds of silence,

"Can I pass?" he asked. "I still wanna live, big sis."

"..."

"O-okay. I'm going. I'm going."

The blue panther named Grimmjow hopped down from the willow tree's branch and started his way back to their den.

_This is gonna be a long day. _he thought.

**XXX**

**(Ichigo's POV)**

**...**

**..**

**.**

The heavenly smell of ham, eggs and bacon hits my nose as I entered the kitchen area. Standing there in front of me is a beautiful female tiger hybrid with a long faded orange hair,who is humming a soft tune while cooking our breakfast.

_Boy, it smells really good. _I thought as I walked forward to the said lady and wrapped my arms around her. "Good morning, okaa-san*." I greeted, and gives her kiss on her cheek.

"Oh, Ichigo." My Mom said as she turned around, raises her left hand and ruffles my hair. "You're here. Go wait at the dining area. I'll bring breakfast in a few."

"Okay, mom." I answered as I went to the dining area, pulled out a chair and sat down while waiting for the heavenly food to come.

A few minutes has passed when I heard a loud 'crash' from the other side of our den, accompanied by a string of curses from a certain older brother of mine, shouts of 'please stop it, Dad' from my two little imouto* and a very loud 'crash'...again.

"Oh my. What was that?" My mother said as she entered the dining area, carrying our breakfast to the table.

"Oh. Leave it mom. It's just Goat Face pissing off otouto*." I answered while laying my head on the table. Mom just smiled as she set the table. Then,

"Can you call for them, Ichigo?" she asked, hopefully.

Well, can't say no to mother so I just stand and said,

"Okay, mom. Be right back."

And walked to where the commotion was.

_Seriously, it's early in the morning. Will there be peace inside this den just for once?_

**XXX**

**(Shiro's POV)**

**...**

**..**

**.**

To say that my life would get any worse is an understatement when Goat Face tackled me from behind while I was stretching inside my own room. I let out a bunch of colorful words to cover my embarrassment. _Tch. This damned guy. _Seriously, what kind of _fucked up father _would tackle his own son for the good for nothing reason of preparing and readying you for the upcoming first heat cycle. _This brainless bastard._

"SHIROOO! MY ELDEST SON! I YIELD! DADDY YIELDS! PLEASE!" he whined as I stomped my right foot on his back, _hard_.

"Yea' righ', and yer gonna tackle me 'gain, eh?" I hissed back while grinning evilly, still not taking my right foot off him.

"Serves him right." a voice said from our front.

I looked up and saw my little imouto standing their in front of us. Arms crossed on her chest as she continue to stare. She had a short black hair, stopping near her shoulders, black tiger ears like Goat Face with a matching tail swaying behind her. She opened her mouth and said,

"Good morning, Shiro-nii."

I just grinned from where I'm standing and answered,

"Same to ye Karin-chan."

Karin-chan is like me who hates Goat Face and she sometimes join, in beating our eccentric father.

"So...What did Goat Face do to you...that it...ends up...like that? She asked while she gestures to our current predicament.

"Oh, 'his?" I asked. "Goat Face tackled me while I was stretching an' we wrestled for a bit an' 'his happened." I said while putting pressure on my right foot as I continue to stomp on our father.

"EEEPPPP!" Dad yelps. "SHIROOO! I WON'T DO IT AGAIN. I PROMISE. I PROMISE. I YIELD, SON. I YIELD."

I just stared and decided to let him go. That's where I created a big mistake. The moment I let go of Dad, he kicked me straight to my stomach. I gasped as I fell down. _Shit, wrong move._

"What going on?" a timid voice asked. I looked up and saw Yuzu-chan* behind Karin-chan. Yuzu has a light brown hair. Her tiger ears and tail are the same in color like her hair.

Karin looked from behind her. "Good morning, Yuzu." she said while giving her a boring look.

Yuzu sighed. "Are Dad and Shiro-nii at it again? She asked, directing the question to Karin.

"Yep. Goat Face is being an idiot again." Karin replied with a bored tone.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! SON. WHAT DID I TELL YOU? DON'T BELIEVE WHAT THE ENEMY SAYS. WHAT IF THAT ENEMY IS TRYING TO CLAIM YOU. I TOLD YOU DON'T LET YOUR GUARD DOWN." He continue to laughed at me while I lay motionless on the floor.

"Tch, b-bastard." I said as I rubbed my stomach to ease the pain.

"C'mon son. Stand up. We're not yet finish." he said as he shifted to offense.

I scowled at him. "I'm gonna kick yer ass, Goat Face." I bared my fangs at him while trying to stand up.

"HERE I COME! SHIROOOOOOO!" he screamed as he rushed to deliver a flying kick at me.

"C'mon Goat Face, show me wha' ye got." I taunted as I ready my defense while giving him an insane grin.

We charge at each other. Exchanging kicks and punches and dodging. We're at it for a few minutes...until,

"Please stop it, Dad." Karin-chan and Yuzu-chan both shouted.

"_OH, SHIT!" _I mentally shouted, then, it was followed by a very loud 'crash'..._again_.

**XXX**

**(Ichigo's POV)**

**...**

**..**

**.**

_WHAT THE HELL! _Those are the words I first thoughted when I saw my Dad and my older brother wrestling on the floor. Goat Face was lying on his stomach, squirming, while Shiro-nii is shouting curses, baring his fangs and using the headlock technique on him. Then for a just a second, I just snapped.

"WOULD THE TWO OF YOU STOP IT?!" I shouted in irritation. "For Mom's sake. Act like the adults you are. Not some damned five year old kids who knew nothing but act like idiots."

After I yelled, I notice all eyes are on me and the two idiots stop their 'play'. _Well, that surely got their attention. _"Now that the both of you stopped your silly and nonsense acts, Mom sent me to tell you that breakfast is already on the table. If one of you say a word on our way to the dining area, I will personally kick your ass. Do you understand?" Both Goat Face and Shiro-nii nodded. I was surprised that Shiro-nii did not say a word when I scolded both him and Goat Face.

"Oh and that does not apply to the both of you." I gently smiled as I directed that statement to Karin and Yuzu.

Both wear a dumbfounded expression as I turned to them. I sighed. Who wouldn't after my outburst. After a few seconds, Yuzu was the first to snap out of her stupor,

"Oh, sorry for that Ichi-nii, I was just shocked and...ah...Good morning to you too." She greeted and gave me a warm smile.

"Ah, Good morning to you too Yuzu-chan." I replied as I motioned for the four of them to follow me to the dining area. Once, we arrived to our destination, Mom greeted us.

"Oh you lot, you better eat now. The breakfast won't stay hot." She motioned for us to sit down, not long after we were seated, Goat Face jumped out of his chair, hugged Mom and began to shed fake tears. _And there goes the child act...again._ I sighed.

"Oh, Masaki it's terrible. Our children are so cruel to me. They don't even care and respect me now." He continued to rant out. _Oh, kill me now._

"How will we care and respect for you if you keep on acting like a damned brainless five year old?" Karin huffed out while scowling.

Goat Face stopped for a moment and faced us, then continued again.

"Oh, Masaki. They all hate me now." He whined.

I sighed for how many times already.

_Life really is complicated. When will this end? I just really want a peaceful day, even for once. I'll do anything for it. Just even for once-_

I was snapped out from my thoughts by Mom...calling me.

"go...Ichigo...Ichigo, son? Are you all right?" She asked, her eyes filled with concern. I looked at her for a brief moment before answering,

"Yeah, mom. I'm fine."

Giving her a reassuring smile, I then picked up my chopsticks and began to eat. I first picked the eggs from my plate, followed by the ham and lastly, the bacon. Before I open my mouth to shoved the strips of bacon dangling on my chopsticks, Mom said something I would not have expected.

"Could we have a mother-son talk after breakfast together with Shiro?" She asked hopefully.

If I was shocked, I didn't show it. I just covered it with a tired but kind smile in response to her. "Yeah, I have free time after this." I replied. My guess is...she wants to talk about _that_ 'dreaded' topic. But I hoped it's not _that_. I was about to say something but Shiro-nii beat me to it.

"Ye wan' to talk to us abou' our heat cycle, righ' Mom? He bluntly stated. I fought the urge to face-palmed because of his bluntness. Everyone at the table except me stopped eating and looked at Mom. I took a peek at her, wondering what will her expression be and was surprised to see her...smiling. Yeah, she was just smiling at Shiro-nii's statement.

"Yes. Your're right Shiro. I want to talk about '_it'_ after breakfast, if you don't mind." She replied with a soft expression.

Shiro-nii just shrugged and continued eating. "Yea', I don't mind." He replied.

For the umpteenth time, I sighed. Why do I have a twin older brother who does not even care about anything related to _that_?

* * *

End of Chapter 1.

Oyaji = an impolite term to call one's father

Okaa = it means mother

Chan = a honorific commonly used on little girls

San = a honorific used to call someone you respect

Imouto = it means sister

Otouto = it means brother

A/N: So, how was it? Should I continue this? Reminder to you readers that this is my second story but first GrimmIchi fic.


	2. The Meeting

A/N: Wow. It amazes me that I posted this Friday morning, June 13(Philippine date & time), and when I log-in that night to see it's status. Imagine my shock that it has 200+ views. To those who add this story to their list of favorites and to those who followed this, thank you so much guys. I'm glad you like it although I'm just a newbie. Also heads-up guys... I deleted the story 'Another Chance' coz' I ran out of ideas for that story. I'm sorry to those who add it to their list of favorites.

Anyway,I might update this story once a week maybe every Friday. I'm busy at school after all I'm a fourth year highschool student. A graduating student to be exact. I'm gonna graduate next year. :D

Response to Chapter 1's reviews:

**PikuPow: I'm glad you like it. Of course I'll continue this story. :D**

**Person1mlllion: Thank you for liking it. :D**

**Cubone262005: Thank you for reviewing and reading my story. :D**

**immortal-lover14: Oh, thank you for that correction and I'm glad you like it. :D**

**kawaii sushi97: Thank you for loving it and of course I'll continue this. :D**

**Guest: Of course I'll continue this. Thank you for reading it (You don't have a account here in fanfiction? I just wanted to mention your name if you review again). :D**

**tazbird: Of course I will. :D**

**Foxluna: Yup. Grimm's family are panthers while Ichi's are tigers. Hmmm...effects...? Maybe. OHO! Shiro will be mated to...*sound of drums* tan-ta-ranan...Secret. Ahahahaha. It's a secret but you all know him, after all him and Shiro are a common pairing coz' I like it if Shiro and him are together. :D Ughh... Shiro will be overprotective?...maybe...who knows? Thanks for your review. :D**

**sky: Yes, yes. Thank you. :D**

Thanks to all who reviews. I have read them all.

So. On with Chapter 2. See you at the end of this chapter.

* * *

_Thoughts_

Normal conversation

**Emphasis**

Warnings: boyxboy/shounen ai/Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and never will. :D

Enjoy! :D

* * *

Summary: Alas, the most dreaded day that Ichigo hates has come. The day he will turn 16 and experience his first heat cycle as a female type tiger hybrid. He may be a male in body but he's a female when it comes to hormones and he releases a sweet scent only his future mate can smell. What will he do when a certain blue haired panther hybrid caught wind of his unique scent?

_Previously on 'First Heat'_

"_Yes. Your're right Shiro. I want to talk about 'it' after breakfast, if you don't mind." She replied with a soft expression._

_Shiro-nii just shrugged and continued eating. "Yea', I don't mind." He replied._

_For the umpteenth time, I sighed. Why do I have a twin older brother who does not even care about anything related to that?_

* * *

**First Heat**

**Chapter 2**

**(Third Person's POV)**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Staring.

It was the first thing that Grimmjow did when he saw his father and mother sitting at the dinner table. They were talking in low voices. It took a few seconds before they notice him.

"Oh, Grimm-dear." Her mother, Maricar, was the first to acknowledge his presence. "Come sit down, sweetie." She beckoned him to sit down beside her. Maricar has a long wavy blue hair that stretches down her mid back. She stands at the height of 5'8. She has a deep ocean-blue eyes, a shade darker than Grimmjow's color and she has a fair-skinned complexion. Her feline ears and tail has a color the same with her hair. She wore a faded pink yukata* with a matching baby-blue sash tied around her small waist, white socks and a pair of brown geta* to finish her attire. Grimmjow shifted into his hybrid form, he stands at the height of 6'1, hair the color of teal, the same with his eyes ears and tail, his hair stretches down near his waist. His normal ears lengthened and were covered with fur, turquoise markings can be found near the sides of his eyes(Just imagine Grimmjow's released form in the manga without the jaw-boned mask on his right cheek and the bone-liked something on his forehead). He wore a blue open collared-jacket with black outline paired with a blue hakama* and a black sash tied around his waist(the clothes Grimm wears are from the canon). Black socks and white waraji on his feet finished his attire. He sat beside her mother and awaits for the conversation to start. His father, Marco was the first to speak.

"Grimmjow." Marco said as he stare straight into his son's eyes.

Marco stands at the height of 6'2, his hair's color is forest-green, the same with his feline ears and tail, and it's length reach his shoulder , eyes the color of mud and has a tanned complexion like his son. He wears a brown kimono with a white sash tied around his waist and on his feet, a pair of white socks and black waraji.

"Do you know why you are called?" he added with a serious tone.

Grimmjow showed a confused face. "Did I do something wrong?" Grimmjow suddenly asked. "Something that made you guys angry?" he added.

Marco and Maricar both shared a thoughtful look with one another. "Well, Grimm-dear, me and your Dad talked about your mating life." His mother said. "In two weeks time, the next mating season will occur. The next batch of those 'coming of age' will be there. We just hoped that you will find your destined one. You are already 20 summers old. You have been attending 4 of the mating seasons since you turned 16." Maricar put her left hand above Grimmjow's right shoulder and gave it a soft squeeze, and she sighed. "Like I said, we have been hoping. Your father and I-," she paused and looked at her 'mate' and gave him a small smile and turns back to face her son, "wanted you to be happy after all. We kinda noticed these past years when you come home after a mating season, you have this empty look on you that meant loneliness." She finished in a low voice. Grimmjow just stared straight into her beloved mother's eyes and sighs.

"Yeah, your kinda right, kaa-san. I have been feeling empty these past years. It's like that there's a hole right here-," he put his hand over where his heart is located, "that needs to be filled." He added with a sad look. Then suddenly, he stood up,

"I need to think and get some fresh air outside." He stated. But before he can go, his mother, Maricar called him.

"Grimm-dear, please wait." She said as she stood up, took a large piece of cooked meat from the table and wrapped it in banana leaves and gave it Grimmjow. "Here, take this. You might get hungry on your way to the forest. You haven't eaten yet."

Grimmjow took it from her and gave her a small smile. "Thanks, okaa-san." He said as he turned around and walked out from their den.

"Be careful." His mother called out but didn't hear it.

Marco, who watched the whole scene, let out a loud sigh while his green tail flickered back and forth. "Pheww... That went better than I expected." He said as he stood up and walked to his 'mate', wrapped his muscular arms around her narrow waist and entwines their tails while nuzzling her cheek.

Maricar purred at the action. "You know love, I have a feeling that he might meet his destined one this time." She said as she closes her eyes and relaxed at his mate's embrace.

Marco frowned at her statement. "What makes you say that, beloved?" he asked curiously.

Maricar smirked at his mate's question and replied,

"Mother's intuition, love."

**XXX**

**( Third Person's POV)**

**...**

**..**

**.**

After breakfast, the older twins, Shiro and Ichigo went with their mother, Masaki, to go outside to the gardens to talk about 'it'. Masaki wore a purple yukata with a baby pink sash tied around her narrow waist and wears a pair of white socks and wooden sandals.

Ichigo feels uncomfortable on the way to their destination. He took a peek at Shiro to see if he's feeling the same as him but was surprise to see a relaxed expression on _him_. Ichigo wore a black kimono with a white sash tied around his lithe waist, on his feet were a pair of white socks and a pair of black waraji, his spiky-orange hair that reaches the back of his neck, sways in the air together with his tail just to make his self comfortable. His brother, Shiro, has the same body shape as him, wore a white kimono with a black sash tied around his waist, a pair of black socks and a pair of white waraji adorned his feet.

They arrived at gardens and Masaki told them to sit down on green patch of grass. Tall sunflowers surrounded them as an outer circle. The next circle of flowers are compose of tulips and peonies. The innermost and last circle are compose of red and blue roses. Masaki sat down in front of them. She clears her throat before she speak.

"Okay. Now I want you to actively listen when I explain to you about the 'Mating Season'. If possible, there will be **no-**', she emphasized the word 'no',"interruptions while I'm explaining this to you, understood?

She asked, looking them each in the older twins shared a look of agreement and nod at her, indicating that they understand.

Masaki took a deep breath and her whole body relaxes, she moved her own tail to curl around her small waist. "Okay listen carefully. You both know that when you turn 16 next week, your heat cycle will start, right? The twins nodded. She continued,

" On the following week after your birthday, the 'mating season' will start. Both of you will go to the meeting place of hybrids who are not mated yet. The meeting place is located at the middle of the forest. You will meet different feline hybrids there. Both dominant and submissive. There will be older hybrids that will act as an overseer to this event and you will be parted, of course, the dominant with the other dominants and the submissive with the other submissive. In this case, you're both submissive so you will be with each other. Once the dominants and submissive are separated, the mating begins. The dominants will start to sniffed a certain scent, to let them know if their fated mate is around. If a dominant can't smell a scent that solely belongs to their fated 'mate', it only meant one thing, their fated 'mate' is not around.

And if they did smell something, their instincts will lead them to where that scent originated. Submissive can also smell their future partners. Basically, it's just that if you smell something different from the group, something unique to you, your instincts will try to find it. Are both of you still following?" She finally asked after a long explanation.

"Yes." They both answered. Shiro grinned while Ichigo frowned.

"I wonda' wha' mah future mate smells like?" Shiro added.

"Your looking forward to this event, Shi-nii?" Ichigo asked

"Yep." came the reply.

"Okay, we'll still continue so stop chatting now, dearies." Masaki interrupted.

The twins finally quiet down to listen again to their mother. And Masaki continued to explain to them about the 'mating season',

"As I was saying, your instincts will tell you if your future mate is attending the said 'mating' event. You and your fated mate can smell each other's scent and you will, **I repeat**, you **will** be drawn to each other like a moth to a flame. After meeting each other on that day, the mating season will be continued on the next day to another place. Tell me, have you ever heard a place called 'The Mating Grounds'?" she asked again.

Both tiger hybrids shake their heads to the side, indicating they said 'no'. Masaki gave them a gentle smile.

"The Mating Grounds is the place where the hybrids that found their mates, through scent, will be staying for the next three days. It is located on the southern part of the forest. It's a place where the dominants will claim their fated mate. But it's not gonna be an easy task for a dominant hybrid. Each dominant hybrid needs to prove himself to their future mate. In order for the dominant hybrids to prove themselves to their future mate, they need to find them by smelling their scent and claim them before the span of three days submissive hybrids will be given an hour to hide themselves deep inside the forest from their newly found dominants. After the one hour time, the dominant hybrids can now start tracking their future mate through their scent. That's how the mating happens."

Masaki stopped talking after that long explanation about the mating season. After a while,

"What happens if a dominant hybrid can't claim their fated mate in the span of three days inside the forest?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, the submissive hybrid is given a choice for this time. To mate or not." Masaki replied.

Ichigo's chocolate eyes lighten up at that statement. "Then I just need to avoid being claimed by my future mate in that time period." He grinned.

Masaki frowned. "Dear, don't you want to be mated?" she asked looking at Ichigo.

Shiro scoffed, "If you manage to avoid your first mating event Ichi, then you're lucky, but on the next one, you can't avoid it anymore." Shiro grinned evilly.

Ichigo gulps and pales at his older brother's words.

"Shiro's right, Ichi-dear. You can't remain single forever. Dominants, after all, won't give up if they already found their mate. That's what their instincts tell them after all." Masaki added.

Ichigo said nothing in reply to what she said, he stood up and simply walk away from them without even saying goodbye. Masaki hurriedly stood up from where she sat and called to his dear son,

"Ichigo, where are you going?" When she didn't receive a reply, she pleaded, "Please tell me. Ichigo, please, I'm worried for you." she cried out. Ichigo stopped from his tracks as soon as he heard the last part of her mother's statement. He suddenly regretted his actions but he didn't turn around to face Masaki.

"Don't worry, I just want to do some thinking about the mating season. I'll be back at noon, kaa-san." After Ichigo said that, he continued walking. Masaki can't help it but be worried for his second child even though he told her not to worry.

"Take care, Ichigo." she said in a low, sad voice. Ichigo heard it even if he is now far away from them.

"Yes. I will, okaa-san." he whispered quietly.

Back to the gardens, Masaki just watch the direction where his son disappeared. Shiro noticed her sad look.

"Ye know tha' he can take care of 'imself, kaa-san. Just let 'im be for awhile. He said as he walked to his mother and hugged her from behind. Masaki smiled at the affection and raised her right hand to ruffle his eldest son's soft, white and spiky locks that reach the back of his neck like his orange twin, as she turned around and gave him a gentle smile.

"You're right, my dear Shiro." she said in a playful manner as she continue to ruffle his son's hair. "You know, Shi. I want to ask you a question."

Shiro scowled at her mother's action and grumbled, "Stop it, kaa-san. Yer ruinin' it. And what's yer question anyway."

Masaki laugh. "Why is your accent, slang?" Shiro paused his actions.

"W-well, it's just a style, for now. If I'm mated, I'm gonna speak properly but I can't promise that I will stop speaking in that way especially if someone's pissing me off." he replied while blushing.

Masaki smiles. "Ohhh...Okay."

**XXX**

**(Grimmjow's POV)**

**...**

**..**

**.**

I was eating what my Mom gave me earlier while walking in the forest and thinking about what she said._ Is it just me or did her words had other meanings to it? Other meanings? Huh? Wait? It seems like...she wants to have a... Grandchild. That's it. That's what the talk is about. I can't believe I just realized it now. Eh? Wait a minute. I'm not yet sure if that's really the reason for that talk. _I thoughted to myself while continuing my journey to the other side of the forest. _I'm gonna ask them later when I get back, but first, is to relax. Sweet smell of fresh flowers really calmed me. _I looked around, enjoying the view. All I can see is green. All green. "Of course, it's the forest after all." I said to myself. I was just enjoying listening to the quietness around here when I heard a rustle to my right. I growled. I crouched on the ground preparing myself for an attack but, my eyes widened at the scent that I smelled. _A spicy scent with a hint of...dirt? Gin?_ I grinned when the person in question appeared before me.

"Mah mah, Grimm-kitty, I finally found yah." Gin said. Gin is a leopard hybrid that stands at the height of 6'0 with a lithe build, hair the color of silver, with eyes the color of the sky.

"What do you want, Gin?" I asked him with a hint of irritation.

His grin, if possible, got wider. "Nah, I don't want anything. I was just roaming around the forest with Nnoi, Ulqui, Stark, Hal and Lily. Oh, and speak of the devils, they're here."

As if on cue, the persons that were mentioned, appeared.

"Heya. Grimm-kitty." Nnoitra said while flashing a piano-toothed grin at me.

"Trash." Ulquiorra said with his usual monotone voice and emotionless face. Stark said nothing but gave me a long yawn instead. Hallibel moved at her mate's side and gave him a sharp blow, using her elbow, to his stomach. Stark grunted and coughs. Hallibel looked at me and said, "Forgive him, Grimmjow. I wake his lazy ass early for a morning stroll with our cub."

I just nonchalantly waved. "Nah, it's okay. We all know he likes to sleep a lot." I laughed.

Gin, Nnoitra and Ulquiorra are my close friends since we're cubs. Nnoitra is cougar hybrid, he's feline form is larger than mine when he is in hybrid form, he stands at the height of 7 foot. A tall guy he is. I sometimes call him a 'stick' or 'beanpole' due to his body structure. He's so tall but he has a thin and lanky body. I'm more muscular than him and proud of it. He has black hair that reaches below his shoulders. He wears a white eyepatch to cover his left eye. He hates it when someone asked about it. Next is Stark's family. Stark is a cougar hybrid that stands at the height of 6'3 with a lithe build, has a curly black hair that reaches his shoulders and he also has a goatee. His mate, Tier which I called Hallibel, stands at the height of 5'8, with a shaggy blonde hair and emerald eyes, she's a cougar hybrid too. They have a cougar cub named Lilynette. A cute girl of 10, has a blonde hair, a shade lighter than Hallibel. Stark and Hallibel are 5 years older than me. Both are at the age of 25 summers old. They mated when they were 16 while I was only 11. Okay. Let's go to the next person to introduce. Well, let's see it's...oh...it's him. It's Ulquiorra a.k.a. Mr. Stick-up-his-ass. Ulquiorra is a jaguar hybrid with a height of 5'8, has a black shaggy hair, his eyes the color of forest with additional tear-like markings below each his eyes.

"Oi, trash. Where are you going?" Speak of the devil and he comes.

"I'm going to my favorite place here in the forest. Why, you wanna come?" I teased.

Ulquiorra scoffed, "No thank you, trash." He said in his usual emotionless voice. "I'm gonna go home first, Gin." He said and turned to walk away. All of us watched as the jaguar hybrid left. Hallibel was the first to speak,

"Seems like we need to go too. Come Lily, help me drag your father." she told her daughter. Lilynette lightens up at her mother's statement. "Okay." she replied. Hallibel took a one last look at Grimmjow. "Goodbye, Grimm."

Grimmjow waved at them. "Yeah, take care." I turn around the opposite direction to go to my destination but stopped when I noticed that Gin is still here.

"Yo, Gin. Why are yo still here?" I asked. Gin said nothing at first, he just stands their and continued grinning. After a few seconds,

"Nothin' at all, Grimm-kitty. Just wanna ask if yer gonna attend 'his year's mating." He said.

I looked at him and sigh. "Yeah, I'm going. You?"

Gin grinned wider, "Imma go too. Together with Nnoi and Ulqui and, of course,with you too." I smirked at him. "Yeah. We'll go together like always and this time, we're gonna find our respective future mate." I said, my voice full of confidence and determination.

"Ye, an' we're not gonna let them get away after all 4 years of nothin'. Gin replied.

I smirked at his words. "Well, guess I'll see you later, Gin." Gin nodded and shifted to his leopard form and went on his way. I watched him disappear in the bushes. After that I continued my walk to my destination.

**XXX**

**(Ichigo's short POV)**

**...**

**..**

**.**

I arrived at my favorite place in the forest. My favorite hideout. This place is located at west side of the forest. My family's den is in the northwest part. It was so peaceful and quiet that I like to spend my time here when I need to think. There's a small river hidden by tall bushes somewhere from my position. That's where I bath sometimes. What I like the most is a certain spot found somewhere around here. _Hmmm.. It's just around here..where is it? All I know is that it's being covered by thick bushes. _I continued walking while finding it, until, "Aha. I found it." I cheered when I saw something that shines 20 meters away from me. "It's the tree. Ha. Yes." I walked my way into the clearing. What I saw is always breathtaking. A very tall tree is in the middle of the small clearing. Sunflowers form a big circle around it. Butterflies flew in the air. Squirrels are chasing each other on the ground. A couple of rabbits were hopping their way to their home under the ground. I walked to where the tree is and took a seat under it. I sighed. _I don't want to mate yet. I'm not yet ready. Is my reason why I don't want to mate, true? Maybe, no. How could I lie to myself? I'm a coward. I'm afraid to meet my fated mate because I might not love him. He might abuse me. NO! Wait! I'm not a coward. If my future mate thinks that I'm a pushover then he's wrong. I'll simply kick his ass if he treats me like a bitch slave. _I grinned evilly at my plan. _Be wary of me, my future mate coz' I'm gonna whoop your ass if you do something I don't like. _I mentally laughed. Enjoying the wonderful view, I close my eyes to rest, after all that thinking and deciding what to do at the upcoming mating season, makes me feel exhausted. I curled my long orange-striped tail around my lithe waist and I let out a quiet purr.

**XXX**

**(Grimmjow's short POV)**

**...**

**..**

**.**

I was nearing my destination here at the west side of the forest. Hayyy.. What a long walk from the east, where are den is located up to here. I can finally rest under that big tree, at last.I arrived at the clearing. I let my cyan eyes roam around the place until it fell on a lithe body under the tree. My eyes widen at the beautiful sight. There under the tree, was a male tiger hybrid with orange hair, sitting while his back rest at the tree's large trunk. He's so young, maybe around 18, and he's wearing what seemed to be a black kimono with a white sash tied around his narrow waist. His long legs stretched out before him, lazily. I unconsciously licked my lips at the breathtaking sight. His bright orange shaggy hair that reaches near his neck seemed to shine against the sunlight. His face so is smooth and peaceful, his luscious lips were pink that it makes me want to taste it. I started to walked my way to this beautiful creature before me. I stopped in front of him, lowered my body to his level, and reached out to run my fingers through his hair. _Wow. It's so smooth. _I moved my right hand and caressed his left cheek. Then suddenly, a hand caught my wrist and grips it, hard. The tiger hybrid opened his eyes and looked up, for a moment he was shocked but it was replaced by hard glare. Chocolate-hazel eyes stare into my cyan ones. Instead of feeling threatened with those eyes looking straight into me, I felt aroused. I grinned at him. My dick started to twitch. _Shit. Not good._

**XXX**

**(Ichigo's short POV)**

**...**

**..**

**.**

When I opened my eyes to see who dared touch me, I was shocked to see a panther hybrid before me. The hybrid has a long teal hair that reaches his waist, has a tanned skin; his long ears were covered with teal fur, his body is muscularly build, he wears a blue open-collared jacket, blue hakama and a black sash tied around his waist. I can clearly see his washboard abs from this angle and when I looked up, his cyan orbs connects with my gaze. For only a moment, I was shocked to see his eyes stare straight to mine. I glared at him when didn't look away from my gaze, in fact, he seemed to be enjoying whatever he's doing. He's even grinning at me. I can see confidence in those cyan orbs, he's confident of what he's doing, and I see... I paled. _WHAT THE FUCK! _I mentally screamed. _I-is that l-lust? Wait. His grin. His grin screams danger. Shit. I need to escape from here. _I mentally panicked but I maintain my glare on him. I didn't show emotions on my face but I really need to go. I slapped his hand away, stood up from the ground and walked past him without saying anything.

**XXX**

**(Grimmjow's short POV)**

**...**

**..**

**.**

_He's feisty. _I thought as I watch him leaved. _I hope my mate is as feisty as __**him.**_ I didn't plan to follow him coz' I saw the dangers in those eyes of his. I thought this place is isolated from other hybrids. I didn't expect to see another hybrid here. Well, at least I saw something so beautiful other than the view here. I stayed here under the shades for 4 hours. After that, I started my walk to home. Never forgetting the beautiful tiger hybrid I met earlier. _Seems like Mom and Nelliel's gonna get a new gossip topic from me. _I sighed. _Women, huh._

**XXX**

**(Ichigo's POV)**

**...**

**..**

**.**

He didn't follow me. He didn't follow me. That's a good thing. I thought he's gonna come after me. I sighed. But I can't deny that he's attractive. His body is built like a Greek statue that is oozing with sex. And his eyes, oh his eyes, they're like the color of sky, the same with his. _Wait. Why am I thinking all of this? NO! Ichigo stop it. Stop thinking about him. You already decided to participate in the mating season. The first thing that you should do is wait for your fated mate. Stop thinking about others. Calm down. Calm down. Relax._ I arrived at my home around 12 noon and began to find mother. I need to talk her about my decision. I was roaming around outside the den when I found her at the gardens. She was tending to her roses. I slowly approached her.

"Kaa-san?" I said as she turn around and looked at me.

"What it is, Ichi-dear?" she asked as she finished tending to her flowers.

I tried to relax. "I wanna talk to you about my decision for the mating season."

Her eyes lighten up, "Oh. Please sit, cub." I sat down in front of her and began to speak,

"I decided to participate in the upcoming mating season." I said at her, waiting for her reply. I was surprised when she jumped and hug me tight. "Really, Ichi? Is that true?

"Yes." I replied. She gave me a heartwarming smile. "I'm glad that you decided to attend. I'm really, really sure that whoever your future mate is, he's gonna be so lucky to have you, dear." I mentally smirked, remembering what I thought earlier that I'm gonna kick some ass, whoever my fated mate is, if he would try to do anything I don't like.

"We need to tell your father later about this." I nodded. "I'm gonna beat him if he throws a tantrum later." I said to her. "Okay, but please go easy on your father, cub."

I smirked. "Can't say I promise though."

**XXX**

**(Grimmjow's short POV)**

**...**

**..**

**.**

MOM! I shouted when I arrived at our den. I saw her poked her head up from behind the dinner table. "Yes, Grimm what is it?" she asked. "The talk from earlier, do you and tou-san want to have a grandchild? I asked. She smiled at me. "I see that you figured out the meaning behind our conversation earlier." she said.

"Well, yeah. I did when I was in the forest." I replied.

"Okay. Oh, go on now. Wash up and come back here for lunch. Nelliel and your father's gonna be here any time now." I gave her a quick hug and a kiss to her right cheek. "Okay, be with you later." I said as I ran to my room to take a nice soaking bath in the spring within my part of the den.

* * *

End of Chapter 2.

Yukata - a traditional japanese clothing

Geta - wooden sandals(like Urahara's in the manga or anime)

Hakama - split pants(part of the official shinigami's clothing in the manga or anime)

Waraji - it's a sandal that is part of a shinigami's attire

A/N: I know this chapter is boring but I really need to write this. It's essential to this story. This story will only have a few chapters. This story is not really that long. Latest check of the views. It reach 600+. Thank you for reading guys. :D


	3. A Special Day for the Twins

A/N: Yuhoo. I'm back. The story reached 1000+ views. :D LET'S CELEBRATE! SPAGHETTI AND COCA-COLA FOR EVERYONE! YEHEY! Oh, that is, if you'll like it. *smiles* Oh, one more thing. I created some hybrid OC's. They're really not that important just gonna introduce them and be gone. I had paired them at other real characters of the Bleach world. They may appear again but they're not the center of attraction. I also have human OC's. The OC's may appear for 3-8 times in this story. Not really sure for how many times I will use them in the story. Also I'm making the impossible, possible. For example, cheetah's color are yellow with black spots. Here, Rukia is a cheetah hybrid but her color is all black but not all black, she got some white parts found near her tummy, tip of her tail maybe, in her feline form something like that.

Responses to Chapter 1 & Chapter 2's reviews:

**AnimeLover647123: I'm so happy that you love it. :D**

**Ryuuhana: Sorry to disappoint you. I may be updating this every two weeks but still thank you for liking it.**

**Foxluna: I don't know if you'll like the chapter where the mating begins but I hope you will.**

**Guest: Yes they had met, and they will meet again. :D**

**yokishko: Yes. Thank you very much. Your the second person to comment about that but still thank you for correcting me. I like it when a reader corrects my mistakes in the story. It made me learn on how to improve writing or to correct my understanding on a certain topic. :D**

Thank you for the reviews everyone.

So. On with Chapter 3. See you at the end of this chapter.

* * *

_Thoughts_

Normal conversation

**Emphasis**

Warnings: boyxboy/shounen ai/Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach but I own the OC's.

Enjoy! :D

* * *

Summary: Alas, the most dreaded day that Ichigo hates has come. The day he will turn 16 and experience his first heat cycle as a female type tiger hybrid. He may be a male in body but he's a female when it comes to hormones and he releases a sweet scent only his future mate can smell. What will he do when a certain blue haired panther hybrid caught wind of his unique scent?

_Previously on 'First Heat'_

_"Okay. Oh, go on now. Wash up and come back here for lunch. Nelliel and your father's gonna be here any time now." I gave her a quick hug and a kiss to her right cheek. "Okay, be with you later." I said as I ran to my room to take a nice soaking bath in the spring within my part of the den._

* * *

**First Heat**

**Chapter 3**

**(Ichigo's POV)**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Hot. So hot.

I woke up to the burning and painful feeling in my gut. It was so hot that I actually wanted to throw myself into a cold river just to ease the pain. I need someone to comfort me. My body feels so empty. Tears began to fall from my eyes because of the pain. I wiped my eyes using the sleeves of my kimono and I look at the window and saw the sun was shining brightly. _It must be around 11 in the morning. _I tried to curl myself to sleep but found that I could not. I sighed to myself. _Why is this happening to me?_ I thoughted when I heard a small whimper from behind me. I turned to looked at the person, who is still whimpering like a small cub and I was surprised to see that it was my twin older brother, Shiro. I tried to remember last night's events that led to this current predicament.

_(Flashback)_

"_Ichi." I woke up to the feeling of being poked at my face. I opened my eyes and saw Shiro hovering above me. _

"_What do you want, Shi?" I grumbled as I rubbed my eyes._

"_Can I sleep with you?"_

"_Why?" I asked as I frowned at him._

"_I get 'his feelin' that somethin' gonna happen tomorrow." He replied. I frowned as began to think about what's gonna happen tomorrow. _

"_It's our 16__th__ birthday tomorrow, Shi." I reminded him. He scowls at me. "A' course I know that. Wha' I meant is, somethin' different will happen tomorrow." I sighed. "Nothing is gonna happen tomorrow Shi, and let me sleep. I'm so tired right now. Go sleep on the other side of my bed."_

"'_Kay." He replied as he went to my left side and lied down. When I hear his breathing even out, I resumed my sleep._

_(End of Flashback)_

_Oh, now I remember. That's what happened last night. _He's curled up beside me and sweating too. I reached out my right hand to brush away his slightly damp hair from a sweaty forehead. He purred at the action. I gently smiled as I move closer and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "Wake up Shi-nii. It's already midday. We still haven't eaten yet." I said to him as I gently shook him awake. Shiro didn't move from his position on my bed. I raised my right brow as I continued to shook him into the state of wakefulness. "Come on, Shiro. I want to hunt some deer for our breakfast-becoming-lunch." Again. No answer. I was going to shook him again when I suddenly wince from the pain in my gut. "H-hmmnn..." I whimpered as I rubbed my stomach and fell face first on my bed. "It f-freaking b-burns i-inside." I muffled against the covers. I heard a groan and looked to my side and saw that Shiro-nii is awake but also suffering the same predicament as me.

"FUCK! MY GUT IS BURNING.!" He yelled, loudly. I winced slightly at the tone of his voice. I noticed that my feline ears flattened. _Huh? Since when is my hearing so sensitive? _I asked myself. I didn't notice when Shiro moved to straddle me. I shivered when his long, white tail entwined with my striped ones and felt his arms around my waist as he rubbed his cheeks, in comfort, against mine. I slowly melt at the comforting feeling. I suddenly moaned when Shiro licked my ear and nipped at it, softly. I heard him smirked as he continued to licked me from my ear and down to my neck. "Enjoyin' the feeling, Ichi?" He husked out. I felt my cheeks heats up due to embarrassment. He moves away to sit up beside me, I then slowly raised my body to sit in front of him. He grinned at me. "Happy 16th Birthday to me an' ye." He said.

"Yeah." I muttered quietly. I'm so quiet that Shiro-nii notices it.

"Wha'? Don't feel the day today?" He asked me and frowns.

"Nah. It's not like that. It's just that I'm not feeling well right now." I replied. The feeling of burning still continues. I absently rubbed my stomach. Shiro raises an white eyebrow at me. "Do remember something significant on this day other than our birthday?" He said, grinning. My face showed confusion. My brows furrowed as as I held my chin in thought. "Something significant today other than our birthday..." I muttered. _Our sixteenth birthday and...what... _I looked to Shiro for help. He stared at me for awhile before asking, "Ye can't remember, right?" he asked teasingly. "Nope. So tell me." I said. He smirked at me,

"Our first heat cycle starts today." He said and while giving me playful grin. _Shit! How can I forget about that? Of course. The burning and painful feeling in my gut. The need to bathe in cold water and the feeling of...emptiness. It's all connected. My heat just started and it's just the first day of it. Damn._ I was still lost in my thoughts when our mother entered my room carrying a tray with two cups.

"Ah, the two of you are now awake. I brought some herbal tea to lessen the pain you both feel so you could go out today with your friends. They'll be here later." She said as she put the tray on the wooden table beside my bed. "And also, Happy 16th Birthday to the both of you, my dear sons." she added with a happy smile. I tried to smile back at her but it turned into a sour grimace due to the pain I felt. She chuckled when she noticed what I was trying to do. "Don't worry Ichigo." She picked up the first cup of tea and put the brim of the cup near my lips. "You will feel much better after drinking this. Here, open your mouth." She gently hold out the cup while I was downing it's contents. It taste a bit bitter with a mix of something sweet, something like honey. Shiro-nii watches as I finished drinking it and licking my lips.

"What does it taste like, Ichi?" He asked. I look at him and shrugged, "It taste bitter with a mix-in of something sweet like honey."

"Oh, okay. Kaa-san. Can I have mine?" He said with a cute pout and outstretched hands like a child begging for something. Mom just laugh at his antics. "Oh my, Shiro. Please don't do that. Only use it as a secret weapon if you want something." She suggested. Shi-nii grins evilly at the idea. "Oh. Yer right, kaa-san. I'm gonna use it as a last resort." I snorted at what he said. "Yeah. Just don't use it on me." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. He turned to me, using that face again. "Ichi-chan, you're so cruel. Don't you love your onii-san?" He said as he moved to gripped my shoulders and nuzzled me on my neck. I brought my hands up and tried to push him away and stop him from nuzzling me. "ARGGHHH! N-NII-SAN! S-STOP IT! IT T-TICKLES!" I yelled, my chocolate eyes watering up. Shiro-nii stopped for a moment and gave me a evil smirk. "Not a chance, my dear otouto." He said as he continued his assault. I yelped when he licked my neck. "EEEPP!" I looked to Mom for help, begging her to stop Shiro's evil actions. Before she sighed, she gave me a small smile.

"All right. Shiro, stop it now. Here, drink the herbal tea before it turns cold." She said as she handed Shiro another cup of the herbal tea. Shiro surprisingly, stopped. "Okay. I'll stop." He said and took the cup from Mom's waiting hands and downed the drink in one gulp. "Ooohh! Tha' did the trick. I'm feelin' better now. No burnin' and painful feelings." He said with a grin.

"Of course. The herbs I used has an instant effects after all." Mother replied. "Oh and hurry up you two. Your friends may be waiting for the both of you."

I looked at my brother at the same time he looked at me. We both shrug. "Well, it's rude to make them wait." I said as I shifted into my feline form and stretched. Shiro soon followed after I finished.

We went outside the den and there, our friends are standing, waiting for us. Rukia was the first to greet us. "So here comes the twin birthday celebrators." She said as she both hugged us. For a midget like her, she has a strong grip. She's a cheetah hybrid, sometimes I still mistaken her family for a leopard due to their feline body color. It's black instead of yellow.

"Happy Birthday Kurosaki-kun." a voice greeted behind us. Both me and Shiro turned to looked at the familiar owner of that sweet voice. "Orihime." I said, giving her a warm smile. Orihime is a serval hybrid. She's a little childish. She always wear smile and she's a happy-go-lucky hybrid.

"Hey, how 'bout me, Hime-chan?" Shiro asked with a pout. Orihime smiled at him. "Of course, Happy Birthday to you too, Kurosaki-kun." It's so ironic to hear that she both called us by our family name. "I told you Inoue, call us by our respective given names." Shiro gave a approving nod. "He's righ' Hime-chan." Inoue nodded. "Okay, Shiro-kun, Ichigo-kun. Shiro grinned at her. "There, tha' wasn't so bad."

"All right. Listen up. Both of you." another voice piped in.

"Tatsuki." Shiro greeted with a childish voice. Tatsuki snorted at him. "Stop it, Shiro. It does not suit you." Shiro pouts. "Also that one. Don't do that." she added. Shiro huffs. "Spoilsport." He said. Tatsuki is a jaguar hybrid with a boyish personality. She always protects Orihime. And last but not the least, Orihime's older twin sister, Rangiku. Like Orihime, she's also a serval hybrid. Both sisters have a curvaceous body and big assets. Whoever are their fated mates, they sure are lucky to have these two as their life mate.

"Ichigo-kun, Shiro-kun. Come on. You don't want to be late on your own birthday celebration as the last to reached the age of 16 and also the last to have their own heat cycle." Rangiku teased while her tail swayed behind her.

All of us shifted into our respective feline forms. Rukia led the way onto our destination. "Okay, follow me." she said. "Where are we going, Rukia?" I asked. She hits me with her black tail, playfully. "Why don't you chase me and find out." she teased and took off with the others except Shiro and me. Shiro turned to look at me. "Well Ichi, don' wanna lose on a girl, righ'?" he asked.

I snorted. "Of course not. I don't care if she's a cheetah hybrid. I'm still faster than her."

Shiro grins at my statement. "Correction, King. It's 'we're faster than her'."

I smirked while readying my body to take off after them. "You said it. Let's go." Shiro followed with a 'roar'. "This'll be fun, Ichi." I rolled my eyes at him. I agree with him after all.

We followed the trail through their scent. Rukia smells like cherry blossoms. Orihime smells like orchids while her older sister, Rangiku, smells like tulips and last but not the least, Tatsuki smells like fresh leaves with a hint of honey. I suddenly thought of a idea.

"Hey, Shi. We are undergoing our first heat cycle so we must have our own scents now, right?" Shiro stopped running and shifted into hybrid form. A bright white light covered his body when he shifted. "Let's stop runnin'. We're just near them. Let's walk." he said as he walked ahead. I shifted into my hybrid form with a bright orange light covering me while I shift. I followed after him in slow steps. Once I keep with him, he began talking.

"The answer to your question is yes. Remember last week where you went for a walk to the west part of the forest. After you left, Kaa-san talked about our heat cycle. Once we experience our first heat, our body starts to release it's own scent." He said. I gave him a thoughtful look.

"Well Shi, what do I smell like?" I asked. He grins at me. "Lem'me ask ye a question, Ichi. What's yer name?" I frowned and gave him a confused look. "What do you mean, nii-san?"

"Jus' answer the question, otouto. C'mon. Say it." He teased. I continued to frown.

"My name is Ichigo." I said. After I said my name he burst out laughing at me.

"AHAHAHA! THAT'S THE ANSWER TO YER QUESTION,ICHI!" My eyes widen at what he meant. I scowled at him. "DAMN YOU NII-SAN! MY NAME DOES NOT MEAN LIKE THAT!" I yelled at him. "AND ARE YOU SURE THAT I REALLY SMELL LIKE THAT?" He continued to laughed but it died down soon after.

"My dear, Ichi. Believe me. You really smell like your namesake." He chuckled. "Strawberries." he added. I felt my face burn due to embarrassment. Shiro smirked at me. "Oh, and ye blush like one too." Just like that I snapped. "ENOUGH! FINE, I SMELL LIKE STRAWBERRIES BUT IT DOES NOT MEAN THAT MY NAME IS ONE TOO."

"A'right, a'right. I was just kiddin'. Let's go. We don' wanna make them wait for us." He started walking ahead of me. I calmed myself down after that outburst and followed after him.

We finally arrived where our friend's scent stopped. We saw Rukia, in her feline form, playing with some butterflies, jumping and trying to swipe them with her paws.

"Hey midget." Shiro greeted. He was suddenly tackled by the said midget. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING MIDGET, YOU ALBINO BASTARD!" Rukia growled out, baring her fangs.

"Ooohh. Easy their feline lady. Please don't eat lil' ol' me." Shiro mocked-plead at her while raising his hands in a mocked surrender. Rukia glared before she get off him. "C'mon Ichigo, you need to see our surprise." She said while shifting into her hybrid form and brush aside the bushes covering the place where our surprise is. Before I went after her, I called to Shiro.

"Wrong choice of words, Shi." I smirked at him. "Hurry your ass up. I want to see the surprise they talk about." Shiro pouts. "Help me up first, Ichi." He said as he raise his hands up. I rolled my eyes at him and pulled him up on his feet. Together, like Rukia, we brushed aside the bushes covering the place. Lo and Behold. We both gasped. The sight before us is so beautiful. The area is surrounded by tall and thick trees in circular shape. A table cloth was spread out before us with foods. Lots of food. The place is so neat. Not a hint of fallen leaves. A hidden river can be heard all the way from where I'm standing. Butterflies fill the air. Flowers were also arranged in a message form. We walked towards it and tried to read it.

"Happy Birthday 16th Shiro and Ichigo. We love you. From: Dad, Mom, Karin and Yuzu"

Both me and Shiro smiled at the message. "Thanks guys." We said in unison. We turned to looked at our friends. All of them were gathered around the us with the addition of Shinji, a leopard hybrid, Kira and Yumichika, both are a ocelot hybrids, ocelot are a specie that belongs to the leopard family but are smaller than the regular leopard if they are in their feline form, next is Mashiro, a serval hybrid, their also small while in feline form, Nemu, Momo and Hiyori, all three of them are an caracal hybrid, like the ocelot and serval, they also have a small feline body. The Ocelot, Serval and Caracal, if measured in feline form, they only reach 4 feet in body length. The last but not the least, Lisa and Nanao are a twin lioness hybrids. Lisa being the older twin and Nanao, the younger twin. Hiyori was the first to speak.

"So you two like our present?" she asked. Shinji followed after her. "We all help clean the place and cooked all the foods." He said while giving us a piano-toothed grin. Yumichika also spoke, "Yes. This place is so _beautiful_." Rangiku followed, "Your family also helped prepare this."

Orihime interrupts, "What are we waiting for? Let's all greet them a happy birthday." She said with a big smile on her face. Nemu did the countdown. "1,2,3..."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHIRO AND ICHIGO!" They all shouted altogether. With big smiles at their faces and laughter that echoes, we enjoyed our birthday surprise.

Few hours passed, we were all lying down on the grass. Some are sleeping, some are playing with each others hair. I got up and head to where the river is. When I arrived, I lied down near the bank and tried to relax myself while closing my eyes. _Ahhh.. It's so relaxing. _My mind began to rewind the events that happened. Partying. Eating. Running. Waking up in the morning with a pain. Shiro cuddling next to me. Meeting with the blue-haired panther hybrid. His body so perfect and those eyes that are so wild and those lips that are-. _Wait! WHAT! Why am I suddenly thinking about that bastard. GRAGGHHHH! Get him out of your head, Ichigo. _I opened my eyes to cancel the thoughts I have. "What was that all about?" I muttered to myself. "Why did I suddenly think about him? Bad Ichigo. Bad. Stop thinking about him. I do not like him. I do not like him." I kneel down at the bank and washed my own face with water to help me stop these thoughts. I looked down the water and saw my own face, blushing like a girl who is in love. "What The Fuck!" I grumbled. _"Why am I blushing while thinking about that pervert. Yes. He's a pervert. Need to stay away from him and, for my sake, STOP THINKING! Damn it." _I mentally yelled to myself.

I was interrupted from my inner battle with myself by Shiro-nii calling to me. "Ichi, wha' are ye doin' over there?"

I turned to looked at him. "Nothing. Just watching my reflection on the water." I stood up from where I kneel and walk to him. "Come on, Shi. Let's go back to where the others are." Shiro gave me a confused look. But he followed anyway. "Okay. If you say so." He replied.

**XXX**

**(Third Person's POV)**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Peaceful time in the afternoon here at the east side of the forest. Birds are flying, finding food for their young. Then suddenly, four antelopes jumped out into the clearing. Chasing after them are four large felines. 1 black cougar, 1 blue panther, 1 silver leopard and 1 black jaguar. All four are racing for the first to catch their own prey. The cougar was the largest of them all and was the first to catch his prey. Jumping onto it and biting it on it's neck to still the poor creature. The second to catch his prey was the panther. The cougar and the jaguar was tied for third place for catching their own prey at the exact same time. Violet light covered the cougar's body while it's shifting into it's hybrid form. "Ha. I won the race." was it said after it shifts. The panther was covered in blue light while shifting into it's hybrid form. "You cheat." the panther hybrid said. The leopard and jaguar both shifted into their own respective hybrid form covered in red and green light. "Mah, at leas' ye wer' not tied for last place like me and Ulqui 'ere." The leopard hybrid replied. "I don't care if I'm last or not. I joined this group for hunting food not racing." The jaguar said in his usual monotone voice. The panther hybrid snorted. "Spoilsport." he said.

"C'mon guys. We don' wanna be late for our dinner especially you Grimm-kitty." The leopard hybrid teased. 'Tch' was the reply of the blue panther named Grimmjow. Before the panther hybrid could retort, the cougar hybrid, Nnoitra interrupts. "A'right you guys, Im'ma goin' home first. I'm gonna cook this big piece of meat for dinner." The black jaguar, Ulquiorra also bid farewell. "I'm going home too. Take care, trash." was he said before leaving and carrying his prey on his right shoulder.

The leopard hybrid, Gin looked at Grimmjow and shrugged. "Seems like wer' the' one left, kitty. Let's go." Grimmjow followed after him. While walking Gin noticed Grimmjow was to himself. He cleared his throat to get his friend's attention. Grimmjow snapped out of his thoughts. "Wassup' wer' ye sayin' somethin', Gin?" he asked. Gin shakes his head. "Nope Grimm but somethin's tellin' me you wer' thinkin' about...lemme guess...a special someone, neh?" he asked. Grimmjow completely stopped walking. He scratch the back of his neck. A habit if he's hiding something. "Well...yah see...Ummm...Ye. Yer right. I am thinking of someone I can't forget. It's like he's stuck in my mind or something." Gin grins at that revelation.

"Ha! A he, huh? Is this hybrid really special that ye can't stop thinking 'bout 'im? He teased. A light blush appeared on Grimmjow's cheeks. "Uhhh...well...I don't really know, Gin."

Gin continued. "When did you met the hybrid? And what kind?"

"I met him a week ago and he's a tiger nybrid." Grimmjow replied. Gin grinned wider. "Maybe the reason that ye can't get 'im out of yer head is because ye just met yer destined mate, Grimm-kitty." Grimmjow's eyes widen at Gin's statement. Gin saw the hope within the panther's eyes and decided to play with him. "Or maybe not." he added. Grimmjow pales at the leopard's words. Gin chuckled at the panther's reaction. "Just kiddin' wit' ya, Grimmy." He said with a smirked. Grimmjow gave him a hard glare. "Fuck you, Gin. Stop playing with my feelings, bastard." He growled out. "I'm stoppin', I'm stoppin'." Gin replied. "But you know he might not be yer destined mate so don't get yer hopes up, Grimm."

"Yeah, I know, Gin. I know." Gin gave him a pat at the back and carried his own prey. "Let's go, Grimm-kitty. If you won't be back by sunset. Nelliel's gonna have yer ass."

"Ah shit. Yer right." was Grimmjow's reply before carrying his own prey to take home.

**XXX**

**(Third Person's short POV)**

**...**

**..**

**.**

If a dominant hybrids group was hunting in the east side of the forest. There was also another group hunting in the northern part of the forest. This group was separated into two. The first group is led by a cheetah hybrid named Renji. Together with his friends Shuuhei, Toushiro and Mino, are a leopard hybrid, while Ikkaku and Uryuu, are a cougar hybrid. They were running to their rendezvous point near the river located on the northern part of the east forest. The other group of dominant hybrids is led by no other than a cougar hybrid named Kensei, together with his group mates, Rojuro or Rose and Hisoka, both are leopard hybrids, Shuuichi and Jiroshi, twin jaguar hybrids, Shuuichi is the older twin while Jiroshi is the younger twin and the last is Tetsuo, like Kensei, he's a cougar hybrid. Kensei's group is meeting with Renji's group. All of them planned to rendezvous on the same place so they could go home altogether. When both groups arrived at their meeting point, all of them laydown their prey on the soft grass and together they shifted into their hybrid form. Renji spoke up first, "Everybody here? He asked while panting. "Yep." came a reply from Kensei. "We're complete over here." Kensei added. Renji nodded. "Mine's complete here too." Renji said. "Okay. Good work guys. Let's all go home." He added. Everyone gave a approving grunt and ran off to their own den carrying their own prey home.

**XXX**

**(Third Person's POV)**

**...**

**..**

**.**

A honk coming from a jeep alerted the people of the small village of Zensha wo Haika, located at the outer borders of Suya Mountains. Suya mountains is where the forest of Haiburiddo is located. The hybrid's forest is separated into 5 parts. The Northern part is called the ' Seireitei Forest'. The Southern part is called the 'Hueco Mundo Forest'. It is where the mating grounds of the hybrids is located. The eastern part is called the 'Los Noches Forest'. The western part is called the 'Karakura Forest' while the center most part is called the 'Central Forest'. It is where the hybrids who are attending the mating season gathers before proceeding to 'The Mating Grounds' in the southern part or the 'Hueco Mundo Forest'. The jeep that came earlier was accompanied by 3 big trucks. The leader of the people who came, was an old man with a gray hair that stands at the height of 5'12. His name is Barragan, a foreigner, with his assistant, Yammy and Tesla. Yammy drags out a pink-haired scientist named Szayel. Barragan approached the leader of the village, Guro. A former hiker with jet black hair and black eyes, stands at the height of 5'11, wearing a loose brown t-shirt accompanied by a pair of black trousers and a pair of black boot-like shoes.

Barragan was the first to speak. "Good day. I'm here to asked some questions regarding about some rumors." Guro nods at him, "Okay. You can ask me anything." he replied,

Barragan cleared his throat before speaking, "I just want to confirm rumors about hybrids living on that mountain." he pointed to the location of the Suya Mountains. Guro frowns at him. "Hybrids do not exists. Where did you hear those kind of rumors?"

"I have my sources. If you cannot provide me some information I needed. Then I'll be going now. Thank you for your time." Barragan bowed slightly and left. The jeep and the 3 big trucks went ahead to camp on the borders of Suya mountains. After the foreigner had left, Guro summoned his friends who are former hikers like him, for a meeting. When all of the villagers have now gathered, Guro began to speak. "My friends listen, foreigners have come to know if rumors about hybrids are true. We must help the hybrids protect their forest. I do not what are their motives but I have a feeling that whatever it is, it is not good. Six days from now, all of us will packed and be ready for our journey to the mountains of Suya. We must warn the hybrids that foreigners have come for them." All of the villagers grunts in approval to Guro's plan. "You are now dismissed."

Guro's wife, Misoka, a former hiker, approached him. "Are those foreigners really are after the hybrids, husband?" she asked. Guro nodded. Misoka's face showed how worried she is. "Then we must tell Yamamoto-san about this? She asked again. Guro answered, "Yes. We must." Guro hugged his wife for comfort. The villagers returned to their respective work while thinking about what will happen to the hybrids they have come to love as friends and allies.

* * *

End of Chapter 3.

A/N:Hi guys! So sorry for the late update. I was very busy with school work that I don't have enough time to write. Seems like I'm gonna update this every 2 weeks, or worse a month from now on or maybe on weekends, not on Fridays anymore. Really sorry for this. But thank you for also reading this. So what do you think about his chapter? Is it good? Tell me about it. :D

Please leave a review. It motivates me and it let's me know if the readers really like this story of mine.

Haiburiddo no mori = Hybrid's Forest

Zensha wo Haika = Former Hikers Village


	4. The Prelude to Mating

A/N: It seems like it's true that I will update this every weekend, huh? Hmmm... OH! Just a heads-up, seems like 1-2 chapters left and this story is finish. If your saying that it's short, well what I can I do. From the beginning when I plan to make this story. I was thinking that this story will only have 5-7 chapters. I was not planning to make this story very long. It's just a short story, that's all. BUT, I promise that **this is not** the last Bleach fanfic that I will create. This is just the first out of all my ideas. Remember what I posted on my profile. Those ideas are just undergoing plot creation. I don't know what to write after this fiction but I really wanted to try the ShiroIchi pairing next. Or maybe, still the GrimmIchi pairing, I don't know.

Okay. Enough of this chit-chat.

So. On with Chapter 4. See you at the end of this chapter.

* * *

_Thoughts_

Normal conversation

**Emphasis**

Warnings: boyxboy/shounen ai/Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach but I own the OC's.

Enjoy! :D

* * *

Summary: Alas, the most dreaded day that Ichigo hates has come. The day he will turn 16 and experience his first heat cycle as a female type tiger hybrid. He may be a male in body but he's a female when it comes to hormones and he releases a sweet scent only his future mate can smell. What will he do when a certain blue haired panther hybrid caught wind of his unique scent?

_Previously on 'First Heat'_

_Guro's wife, Misoka, a former hiker, approached him. "Are those foreigners really are after the hybrids, husband?" she asked. Guro nodded. Misoka's face showed how worried she is. "Then we must tell Yamamoto-san about this? She asked again. Guro answered, "Yes. We must." Guro hugged his wife for comfort. The villagers returned to their respective work while thinking about what will happen to the hybrids they have come to love as friends and allies._

* * *

**First Heat**

**Chapter 4**

**(Third Person's POV)**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Part I**

The former hikers of the village of Haiburiddo were awaken by the forest birds' morning call. While they prepare for their journey to the mountains of Suya, Guro calls to them. "Everyone. Once we enter the 'Haiburiddo no mori', I want you to be alert and observant to your surroundings. We will meet with the great and wise leader of the hybrids, Yamamoto-san , at his den, found at the northern part of the forest, 'The Seireitei Forest'. I have already sent a trained owl to deliver a note to him, requesting that we will enter the Haiburiddo no mori." Guro stopped talking and awaits if someone wants to ask questions. One raise his hand and steps forward. Guro looked at the guy. "Yes? What is it, Shuuko-san?" The guy named Shuuko has a black shaggy hair and brown eyes and stands at the height of 5'10, wearing brown hiker shirt and pants with black boots to match. "Do we need to set up traps for those foreigners who came here a week ago?" Shuuko asked. "It depends. I will ask for permission from Yamamoto -san to set traps for the foreigners in case if they found the entrance to the Haiburiddo no mori." Shuuko nodded at him and steps back slowly to his wife, Yuzuo. A lovely woman with brown hair and black eyes. "Is there someone here still wants to ask questions?" Guro asked. No one raises their hand indicating they have understood. "Okay. If there's no one, we will be leaving now. Everyone nodded and off they went , to the Hybrid's Forest.

**Part II**

When the human group arrived at the northern forest, the group was surprised to see all older feline hybrids there, crowding outside the den of the lion hybrid, Yamamoto. The humans spotted the old lion hybrid standing at the middle of the crowd. Guro's group stopped a few meters away and bowed down to the hybrids. The feline hybrids bowed in return in a sign of respect to their treaty of peace. Yamamoto spoke first,

"Guro-san, the note you have sent me. Is it true?" the lion hybrid asked. Guro replied, "Yes it is true, Yamamoto-san. Those outsiders have come to our village last week and asked if the rumors about your kinds are true but I told them nothing. Then they just went ahead to find the entrance of your forest. While my group is traveling earlier, I assigned some of them to patrol the borders to see if those foreigners had found the hidden entrance. I ordered them to report through their own radio if anything happens." The hybrids murmured to themselves about this current situation. After a few minutes, their leader, Yamamoto have come up with a decision.

"Guro-san, we have decided that we will asked of your aid in this upcoming situation if it is okay with you and your friends? We need help in patrolling the whole forest because the mating season is today." he said. Guro nodded at the old leader of the hybrids. "We will gladly help you in preparing you defenses for the mating season."

"Our deepest gratitude to you." Yamamoto replied.

**XXX**

**(Third Person's POV)**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Part I**

When Isshin tried to wake his two sons who are sleeping together in the orangette's room earlier morning, he got two kicks to the face courtesy by Shiro and Ichigo. It was a fine morning until their moods was destroyed by their own Father. Now, the said two hybrids are now traveling to the Seireitei Forest. They're gonna meet with their other friends at Rukia's. Arriving at the said den of their friend, they found out that almost all are here complete except the said midget. "Hey! Where's the midget?" Shiro asked. As if on cue, the black cheetah hybrid appeared and tackled the white tiger hybrid from behind. "Ooofff." was the albino said as his face was pushed to the ground. "HA! Who are you calling midget? You fucker." she hissed out. Shiro tried to raised his head and turns to the side and grins at Rukia. A tick appeared on the forehead of the said hybrid and tried to choke the albino. "Why you bastard! You never learn at all!" Shiro's grin just widen at her statement. "A' course." Rukia growls at him. Ichigo, sensing that their little fight is a little far from over, stopped them by picking the cheetah hybrid off the albino tiger by the back collar of her purple yukata. "All right. That's it. Enough already. We need to go. **NOW!**" He emphasized the last word to get it through their thick heads. Rukia huffs and shifted in to her feline form and walks ahead. Shinji, Kira, Momo, Yumichika, Nemu, Kotetsu, Lisa, Nanao, Mashiro and Hiyori shifted and followed the purple-eyed hybrid. Ichigo helped his brother up and smacked him behind his head.

"OWW! Wha' was tha' fer, Ichi?" the albino whined out. Shiro continued whining about how it hurts but quickly shuts up when a glare was sent in his way, courtesy by his younger twin, Ichigo. Rangiku and Orihime chuckled at the albino while Tatsuki sighed deeply and face-palmed before shifting and walked ahead. "Yer so cruel baby brother. Wha' did I do?" Shiro complained with a pout. Ichigo was barely controlling his temper. His fists are shaking due to irritation. "First, will you shut up for just a second. Second, stop that whining and slang accent of yours. IT'S ANNOYING THE HELL OUT OF ME!" he shouted the last sentence in a pissed off state. Shiro flinched at his tone and his white tiger ears flatten on his head. Ichigo scowled at him before shifting and following after the others. Shiro also hurries and shifts to follow his twin.

**Part II**

While the submissive group was meeting up on the northern forest, the dominants were also gathering. First are Grimmjow's group. Ulquiorra was the first to arrived at their meeting spot at the river located at the middle of the east forest, followed by Nnoitra, after a few minutes, Gin and Grimmjow arrived too. "Okay. We're are all set. Let's go the Central Forest." Gin says excitedly. Ulquiorra rolled his eyes at the childish hybrid. "I'm so excited. How 'bout you, Grimm-kitty?" Gin asked. The answer that the leopard got was a feral grin full of sinful promises. Gin answered with a mischievous grin of his own. "So tha's how it is, neh, Grimm-kitty? Let's go guys. Don' wanna be late to this year's mating season." Gin cackled. They all shifted into their feline form and began to run through the thick forest in order to arrive at their destination on time. It seems like it's gonna be a busy day for them.

The second group to meet up, at the northeast side of the forest were Renji and Kensei's group. Renji's group was composed of himself, Shuuhei, Toushiro, Ikkaku, Uryuu and Mino. Mino stands at the height of 5'12 with a muscular body and has a dirty blonde hair and black eyes. Renji' group has arrived here a few minutes ago and they're waiting for the other group to arived too. A rustle a few meters from their left has them alerted. Renji smirked, "They're here guys." he called out to his other friends. Kensei and his group were already in their feline form when they arrived but still, they shifted to rest for a few seconds. Kensie's group was composed of him, Rose, Shuuichi, Jiroshi, Hisoka and Tetsuo. The twin jaguar hybrids, Shuuichi and Jiroshi both stand at the height of 6'0. Both had the same black hair and hair style. Short spiky locks and their bangs parted to the side. Shuuichi has his parted to the right and Jiroshi has his parted to the left. Hisoka stands at the height of 5'11 with brown shaggy hair that reaches his neck and royal violet eyes that shines when light is directed at it. Tetsuo has a violet, untamed spiky hair and sea-green eyes and stands at the height of 5'11 and a half. Rose spoke first after a few seconds of silence.

"Alright. Now that we are complete. We need to meet up with the elder hybrids at the Central Forest. Before we go, is there anyone who would like to asked a question?" No one raises his hand but someone spoke. "Well, it's not really a question, more like a statement maybe." Rose turned to look who spoke. "Ah! Yes, what it is that you want to say, Hisoka?" Rose asked.

"Well. It's not really important but...I just...hope that..." Hisoka stopped for awhile and sighed. "I just hope that our fated mate is now present in this year's mating season. This is our third time after all." he continued. For a moment, there was silence, then it was broken by a loud snort.

"Of course. Our fated mate will be there. If they're thinking they could escape, HA! Not a chance." Kensei huffed out. "Rose and me had been waiting for 8 summers since we turned 16. We're already 24 and this is our 9th mating season while you guys are 18 and this is your 3rd mating season. We have been waiting for them for so long. I'm so gonna ravished my destined mate if I saw them." Kensei grinned maniacally at his own perverted thoughts. Rose just sent a encouraging smile at Hisoka. "Don't worry Hisoka-kun. We'll find them without a doubt." Rose said. Everyone's confidence went up at Rose's statement.

"Alright guys. Let's go." Rose shouted and everyone shifted into their feline form and took off. Their destination? The Central Forest where they will meet their own fated mate.

**XXX**

**(Third Person's POV)**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Part I**

While both dominant and submissive groups are traveling to the Central Forest, Guro's group are patrolling the outer borders of the southern forest or 'The Hueco Mundo Forest'. Guro has separated his patrolling group into three small groups with four members each. Guro's group is composed of himself, his wife, Misoka, his best friend, Shuuko, and his best friend's wife, Yuzuo. Misoka has a long, curly hair that reaches down her mid-back, and has eyes the color of purple. His best friend, Shuuko has a black, short, crop hair and brown hair. Shuuko's wife, Yuzuo a beautiful woman with auburn short hair and black eyes, is the last member of Guro's group. They patrol the western part of the Hueco Mundo Forest. The eastern part was patrolled by Shuuko's older brother, Jiroku, together with his wife, Kiyo and his other older brother which is the eldest of the three of them, Kiryou, also with his wife, Yuzuka. Jiroku has a blonde hair and has emerald eyes, his wife, Kiyo has a bright, short red hair with beautiful gray eyes. Kiryou has a green hair, a shade darker than the fresh leaves of the forest and has black eyes while his wife, Yuzuka has long, straight, brown hair that she tied with a ponytail and side bangs, that are parted to the right, adored her face and she has caramel eyes. Kiryou, Jiroku and Shuuko were not really blood brothers but the three of them were adopted by the same happy, japanese couple. That explains why they have different hair and eye color. The southern part was watched by Tenryuu's group with his wife, Mito, Juri and his wife, Maruki. Tenryuu has a gray spiky hair and yellow eyes. Unusual for a guy who has gray hair. Tenryuu's wife, Mito has a short black hair adorned by two hair clips, pinned to her head's left side and she also has black eyes. Kinda like a goth. All of them are waiting for the hybrids to reinforce their small patrolling group. Each of them had a radio, a communicating device used to transmit messages to those who had it. They had already set up traps for those poachers. All groups are now on standby in case something wrong happens.

**Part II**

While the humans are on standby, the hybrids went on their their mating season. Right now, they are at the Central Forest where the meeting of hybrids begins. The overseers of this most awaited event were consist of Yamamoto himself, at the age of 113, he still leads their small group of feline hybrids, together with him are Kaien and his mate, Miyako. Both are now 24 summers old. Kaien is the cousin of Shiro, Ichigo, Karin and Yuzu. He also have a sister and a brother. Their names were Kukaku and Ganju. The three of them were the nephew and niece of Isshin. Thus, makes him a tiger hybrid. Miyako is also a tiger hybrid like Kaien. She is pregnant with their very first litter and is now on her 2nd month. They still don't know if how many cubs will be born out of it.

Next are Byakuya and Hisana. Both are a cheetah hybrid. Hisana is Rukia's older sister who is mated to Byakuya. Byakuya is 26 while Hisana is 24.

Both Sousuke and his mate, Retsu, were also there and both are entering their early forties. Retsu is the eldest sister of Shunsui and Jushirou. Sousuke and Retsu have a cub. His name is Hanatarou and is 14 summers old. Retsu is standing by in case the hybrids who are participating, are injured.

Next are Kaname and his mate, Misaki. Both are 25 summers old. Kaname is leopard hybrid while his mate is a caracal hybrid. Misaki is a beautiful hybrid with a long straight brown hair with pink eyes. Her short bangs are hanging above her eyebrows.

Kukaku and Ganju were also there as overseers, together with their mates. Kukaku's mate is Rei, a leopard hybrid with a short, black, shaggy hair and brown eyes. He actually falls in the category of tall, dark and handsome. Ganju's mate is lovely serval hybrid with a hair, white as snow that reaches her mid-back and with a beautiful pair of violet orbs. Rei and Kukaku are both 23 while Ganju and his mate, Mizuka, are 22.

Mayuri, Nemu's adopted father is there as a medical aid, together with Retsu. He is also at his early thirties.

Suzuki and Soi Fon completed the group of overseers for this event. Suzuki is a cougar hybrid with a untamable, wild, black hair and ocean-blue eyes. His mate, Soi Fon, is a ocelot hybrid. She is the adopted sister of Yoruichi, an ocelot hybrid, loving aunt to Shiro, Ichigo, Karin and Yuzu, a caring mother to Jinta and Ururu and a fateful mate to Kisuke, a jaguar hybrid. Suzuki and Soi Fon are now 22 summers old.

"I can't believe that those twins are now participating on their very first mating season." Miyako said to her mate, Kaien. Kaien smiled at her and replied. "Yeah, I know. It seems only yesterday that those brats are running around and playing and now, they're already grown-up and are being expected to mate." Kaien chuckled at the memories of a naughty little Shiro and little Ichigo.

"Remembering the memories neh, aniki?" Kukaku piped in. Kaien turned to look at his imouto and otouto. "Yeah. I am, Ku-chan." Kukaku glared at his older brother. She isn't really fond of being called 'Ku-chan' by him. She really hates it when called by that stupid nickname. Before Kukaku could say something in return, Ganju interrupted.

"Well, we all know that those two brats could kicked someone's ass if they fucked with the two of them." The irritation was quickly forgotten and replaced by a 'Damn right you are, Ganju.' from Kukaku and a 'Yeah! Those two are bad ass when it comes to fighting.' from Kaien.

Byakuya just ignored the loud voices of the three tiger hybrids while standing together with his lovely mate, Hisana, waiting for the hybrids who are coming to attend this mating season. He was just here to make sure his mate's little sister would be in good hands. He needs to see the destined mate of Rukia to give him a warning. If he dares to hurt Rukia in any way dangerous, he will really-. He was interrupted by his mate's worried tone. "Byakuya. Will she be okay?" she asked while frowning. He gave his mate a reassuring smile and a soft squeeze to her small, soft and fragile hand. "She'll be okay. She's tough as a nail."

**XXX**

**(Third Person's POV)**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Part I**

Grimmjow's group was first to arrived at the Central Forest. They immediately shifted into their hybrid form in order to rest under the shade from the nearby trees. For two hours, they ran through the thick forest while in their feline form. _It was so exhausting. _Grimmjow thought.

"Fucking hell. Why does it have to be in the Central Forest anyway?" Nnoitra complained. Grimmjow sighed at him while Gin chuckled. "Neh, Nnoi. We've been 'ere fer four times an' ye just complained righ' now." Gin teased. Ulquiorra just ignored them in favor of watching their surroundings. Taking in the very familiar sight. Tall trees were everywhere. Wild flowers grew in every part and thick bushes hid us from view. Grimmjow laid on the ground while sheltering under a tree and thinking about a certain orange-haired tiger hybrid. Gin and him talked about _his_ feelings for the feisty hybrid and now confessed that he loved them. Gin even teased him about it. He can still remember their conversation that happened a week ago.

_(Flashback)_

"_Come on, Grimm-kitty, tell me how you really feel about the hybrid you met." Gin pestered him so much that it irritates him._

"_I already told you last week."_

"_But it's not a confession last time. You were merely confused about your own feelings. Come on, I know you wanna tell lil' ol' Gin here about it." Gin teased. Grimmjow gritted his teeth and a scowl marred his handsome features. "Oi! Grimmy! Yah still there?" The leopard hybrid continued to tease him when suddenly he snapped and did the unthinkable._

"_FINE! YOU WANNA KNOW? I LOVE HIM, OKAY? I LOVE THAT ORANGE-HAIRED HYBRID THAT I MET 2 WEEKS AGO. HAPPY?" The panther yelled out in irritation and froze when he realized what he just confessed to his best friend. Gin just give him a all-knowing, shit-eating grin that says 'told ya'. After a moment of silence._

"_What if he was not your destined one, Grimmy. What will you do?"_

_The panther hybrid faced his best friend, eyes full of determination. "He is, Gin. Trust me. He is the one meant for me."_

_(End of Flashback)_

Few minutes have passed while waiting for the other hybrids, Grimmjow's group were all relaxing under the tree. Then suddenly, four pair of feline ears perked up when they heard something and they began to sniff the air to proved it. As if right on cue, twelve, large-bodied felines had appeared before them led by two hybrids. One is a red cheetah and the other is a gray cougar. All twelve new comers shifted into their hybrid form while panting from their long run. Gin was the first to speak up. "Welcome dear friends. How was yer travel? Tired...perhaps?" He teased. Kensei snorted. "Yeah yeah, Gin. Enough of that. We just ran a marathon. The least you could do is give us some water." Gin smirked at him. "Ye don't look like ye just ran a marathon, Ken."

"Well, yeah, obviously. It's for the others." the gray-haired cougar hybrid replied. "And hurry up you, bastard." he added.

"A'right, a'right. Water's comin' up." the silver-haired leopard replied while going to the nearest river to get some water.

When all of them were now sated, a group of elder hybrids arrived at their location, composed of Kaien, Byakuya, Kaname, Rei, Ganju and Suzuki.

"All right you brats. Time to give you a briefing about this mating season with some additional info from the leader before you go and find your destined mates." Kaien said once he got all attention. All younger hybrids groaned except Kensei and Rose. "What is the additional info you talked about, Kaien?" Rose asked curiously. Kensei tilted his head with a 'go-on' expression on his face. "It seems like we encountered a few problems. Human outsiders have come to our mountains and are trying to locate the entrance to our forest." Kaien bluntly stated. All had a shocked expression written on their faces except Kensei and Rose...again. Toushiro was first to break the silence. "Then, will the mating season be canceled?" he asked. This time, it was Byakuya who answered the question. "No, of course not. It won't be canceled. We already have a plan prepared for those ryokas*. They won't bother our mating season. The people from the village of Zensha wo Haika are now patrolling the forest borders. They will send us a signal, in a form of a red smoke, when the outsiders had now entered the area." the cheetah hybrid replied.

"Wait! How about our parents or guardians. Do they know about this?" Grimmjow asked, worried for his family back home. Rei answered the panther hybrid's question. "Of course. The leader sent messengers to all hybrids, telling them about this current predicament." Before they could dwell on the topic about the outsiders, Kaien interrupted them.

"Okay. Back to the main reason for being here. Well, you don't really need this briefing about how this mating works, after all this this are your 5th time participating, if not five, well, more like a 9th try for Ken and Rose. Anyway, I just hoped that this time, you would meet your respective destined mates, okay? Every one of you." Kaien smiled at them before turning to leave with the other overseers. Before they followed the overseers, Suzuki called out to them.

"All right guys. Time to meet your bitches on the other side."

Gin and Grimmjow just grinned to themselves. Nnoitra pumped his fists into the air. Renji, Shuuhei, Ikkaku and Mino patted each other on their backs while Toushiro, Ulquiorra and Uryuu walked silently beside each other with Uryuu in the middle, content with the little peace and quiet they had. Hisoka and Tetsuo just laughed while the twins, Shuuichi and Jiroshi chattered how excited they both are. Kensei and Rose were following behind the aforementioned hybrids, observing their surroundings quietly.

**Part II**

If on the other side of the Central Forest, the dominant hybrids are gathering, the submissive hybrids on the other side had arrived. Ichigo's group noticed there were 6 female hybrids waiting for them. All of them shifted into their respective hybrid forms when familiar voices called out to them.

"Shiro. Ichigo. Rukia." The three heard their names called at the same time. Two figures were running towards them. Shiro and Ichigo recognised the figure as their older cousin, Kukaku.

"Kukaku-nee-san." They both shouted. Kukaku gave them a smirk. "Well, about time you brats arrived."

"Nee-san." Rukia shouted happily while meeting her older sister at the middle for a hug. Hisana gladly returned the familial gesture. "How are you feeling right now, Rukia.?" she asked. "I'm okay, nee-san. Just a little nervous because I'm about to meet my future mate." Hisana giggled at her. "Hahaha. Don't be. Byakuya asked me not to worry but I can't help it."

"It's okay nee-san. I can do it." she assured her. Soi Fon interrupted them.

"Okay. Enough of the drama. Time to brief you about your very first mating season. You all knew that you can smell the respective scents of your fated, right?" she asked. Every young hybrid nodded at her. "Then once we arrived at the meeting place, try to sniff your future partner out so you could know if your fated is present. Once you have meet your mate, you will now proceed to the Hueco Mundo Forest where the mating will happen. Only three days is given to the dominants in order to mate with you. At the span of 3 days, you can challenged your mate if he is worthy for you. If he could really smell you, he can tracked you down using your scent as a guide and will mate with you. But they could not use the element of surprise because you can also smell their scent in order to know if their really near you. Understand?" she asked after a minute of explanation. They all nodded at her. Miyako gave them a warm smile. "It seems like your all ready now." she said. Hisana, Misaki, Kukaku, Mizuka and Soi Fon agreed with her. "All right. Time to go." Mizuka called out. "You don't to be late now, wouldn't you?" Misaki asked. The submissive hybrids shake their heads, indicating they said no. Hisana smiled. "So? Let's go." she said.

Ichigo couldn't help but think about the conversation last week with his twin.

_(Flashback)_

"_So, you really loved the hybrid you met last week?" Shiro asked while grinning._

"_Y-yes." Ichigo stuttered in reply. It was three days after their birthday, when he told his brother about the hybrid he met while wandering around the forest a week ago. He was in denial ever since but now it seems like he accepted the feeling that he felt whenever he think about the panther hybrid. Shiro was in deep thought before he spoke._

"_Maybe it's a sign, Ichi? A sign indicating that the hybrid you met is your fated." Shiro said._

_Ichigo thought about it for a second before answering. "Well. You're not sure about it. What if he wasn't my fated and I love him?" He frowned, his tone was disappointed. "Nun uh, Ichi. Think positive. You just confessed that you like him and now you're worried if he isn't your fated. I'm sure that he's the one meant for you." Shiro replied while hugging his twin and wrapped his tail around them while nuzzling his twin's cheek._

"_Thanks, Shi-nii."_

"_No problem, Ichi."_

_(End of Flashback)_

Well, it's like Shiro said, he needs to be positive about this. _I can do this._ Ichigo thoughted. _Think positive. _Then the whole group walked to the meeting place where they will meet their fated. They won't go down without a fight. They'll show them what they can do. _We'll give them a hell of a challenged they won't ever forget. _This was the thought that runs through every submissive hybrid's mind as they followed the overseers to the meeting place.

* * *

End of Chapter 4.

Ryoka = meaning outsider

Aniki = older brother

Here's a heads up for you guys so you won't be confuse.

Overseers and other characters that have been mentioned or not in the story:

Format: Names(age) = child(age of child) or status

Stark and Tier (25) = Lilynette (10)

Kaien and Miyako (24) = currently pregnant (2 months)

Byakuya and Hisana (26,24)

Sousuke and Retsu (early forties) = Hanatarou (14)

Yamamoto (113) = Retsu, Shunsui and Jushirou (38)

Kenpachi (28) = Yachiru (8)

Jushirou and Mikoto (38) = Kotetsu (16)

Shunsui and Yukina (38) = Lisa and Nanao (16)

Kaname and Misaki (25)

Rei and Kukaku (23)

Ganju and Mizuka (22)

Kisuke and Yoruichi (27,26) = Ururu and Jinta (10)

Suzuki and Soi Fon (22)

Mayuri (34)

Isshin and Masaki (36) = Shiro and Ichigo (16), Karin and Yuzu (10)

Marco and Marina (40) = Nelliel (24), Grimmjow (20)

Nio (mate of Nelliel) (24)

Format: Name = age, attempt at mating, how many mating seasons they attended in the past

Grimmjow, Gin, Ulquiorra and Nnoitra = 20, 5th time, 4 times

Renji, Shuuhei, Uryuu, Shuuichi, Hisoka, Mino, Toushiro, Ikkaku, Jiroshi and Tetsuo = 18, 3rd time, 2 times

Kensei and Rose = 24, 9th time, 8 times

Ichigo, Shiro, Rukia, Orihime, Tatsuki, Rangiku, Shinji, Kira, Nemu, Momo, Yumichika, Kotetsu, Lisa, Nanao, Mashiro and Hiyori = 16, 1st time, None

Feline Category:

Ocelot hybrid: Soi Fon, Yoruichi, Ururu, Kira, Yumichika

Serval hybrid: Mizuka, Orihime, Mashiro, Rangiku

Caracal hybrid: Misaki, Nemu, Momo, Hiyori

Cheetah hybrid: Byakuya, Hisana, Rukia, Renji

Cougar hybrid: Nnoitra, Stark, Tier, Lilynette, Suzuki, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Nio, Uryuu, Kensei, Ikkaku, Tetsuo

Leopard hybrid: Gin, Kaname, Rei, Shuuhei, Mayuri, Toushiro, Rose, Hisoka, Mino, Shinji

Jaguar hybrid: Ulquiorra, Kisuke, Jinta, Shuuichi, Jiroshi, Tatsuki

Lion and Lioness hybrid: Genryuusai, Jushirou, Shunsui, Mikoto, Yukina, Sousuke, Retsu, Kotetsu, Lisa, Nanao

Panther hybrid( rare type of jaguar specie): Marco, Marina, Nelliel, Grimmjow

Tiger hybrids: Isshin, Masaki, Kaien, Miyako, Kukaku, Ganju, Shiro, Ichigo,, Karin, Yuzu

* * *

A/N: It's been a week and a half since my last update. Well exams are coming up so I can't really just typed the story while I'm studying. Sorry for that. Anyway, like what I've said above, 1-2 chapters until the end.

Please review on your way out. Tell me if this chapter is okay. Do you like it?

Thank you for reading.


	5. We Finally Meet

A/N: Hello. I'm back. So VERY VERY SORRY for the VERY VERY LATE UPDATE but WoW! Guys. Thank you so much. 4000+ views all in all. I'm **SO **glad you like this. Sadly, we're nearing the end of this story. Well so much for a journey. Anyway, I thank all of you who had read and reviewed. You guys make me cry because of happiness. Thank you for support. :D

Okay. Enough of this author's crap.

So. On with Chapter 5.

See you at the end! :D

* * *

_Thoughts_

Normal conversation

**Emphasis**

Warnings: boyxboy/shounen ai/Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach but I own the OC's.

Enjoy! :D

* * *

Summary: Alas, the most dreaded day that Ichigo hates has come. The day he will turn 16 and experience his first heat cycle as a female type tiger hybrid. He may be a male in body but he's a female when it comes to hormones and he releases a sweet scent only his future mate can smell. What will he do when a certain blue haired panther hybrid caught wind of his unique scent?

_Previously on 'First Heat'_

_Well, it's like Shiro said, he needs to be positive about this. I can do this. Ichigo thoughted. Think positive. Then the whole group walked to the meeting place where they will meet their fated. They won't go down without a fight. They'll show them what they can do. We'll give them a hell of a challenged they won't ever forget. This was the thought that runs through every submissive hybrid's mind as they followed the overseers to the meeting place._

* * *

**First Heat**

**Chapter 5**

**(Omniscient P.O.V.)**

**...**

**..**

**.**

"Where are they?" was the first statement asked by Nnoitra that broke the silence when they arrived at the 'Meeting Place'. Ulquiorra rolled his eyes at the other hybrid. "Can't you wait, trash?" he said. Nnoitra let out a annoyed 'tch' as a reply to the emerald-eyed hybrid.

"Well, Nnoi's righ', ye know." Gin interrupted. Nnoitra gave Ulquiorra a _see-I-have-ally _look. Ulquiorra didn't say anything in return and Nnoitra took that as a cue to continue but a authoritative voice intervened.

"Enough of that useless chattering of yours, young ones." The hybrids turned look at the owner of that voice and found that it was their Great Old Leader, Genryuusai. The leader, opened both his eyes and gave them a challenging look, daring them to continue their bickering. The younger hybrids shut their mouth and bowed before their hybrid leader and form a two-line column. The great old hybrid leader saw that they were now ready and continued speaking.

"I presumed now, that you knew about the outside..._problems_..."

The dominant hybrids all nodded. The leader took that as a cue to continue. "The job of the assigned overseers right after you meet with your Intended, is to help our human allies at the forest borders of the Hueco Mundo Forest. We also took the liberty to inform your parents so don't worry about those outsiders. If I were you young hybrids, I would worry about making a plan on how to capture your mate."

After what their Leader had said, the dominant hybrids began to plan some tactics on how to capture their intended without seriously hurting them. While brainstorming their own plans, they heard a nearby rustle of leaves behind the thick bushes, at their right side.

**XXX**

**(Omniscient P.O.V.)**

**...**

**..**

**.**

While the group of submissive hybrids were walking towards their destination, Retsu appeared and approached them, in her arms a necklace made of plants with long stems and small heart-shaped leaves.

"Hello, young ones." she greeted the group. "It's nice to finally meet the next batch of young hybrids who are participating in this mating season. Oh, and before you go, wear this plant necklace."

"What's the necklace for, Retsu-san?" asked Momo shyly. Retsu smiled at the young caracal hybrid. "It's to hide your sweet scent, Momo-chan." Retsu replied. Momo blushed bright red at her statement. Before Momo could asked another question, Hiyori beat her to it.

"Why do we need to wear it?" she asked.

Retsu smiled at her before replying. "It will hold your future mate back, if they are in the dominant group, before they will have the urge to mount you in front of everyone."

All hybrids from their small group paled at the lioness hybrid's answer and with a nervous sigh from them, except Ichigo, Shiro, Shinji, Rukia, Kotetsu, Lisa and Hiyori, they wore it on their neck anyway and continued walking to the meeting place.

"Do you think she's joking?" asked Orihime, breaking the silence. Tatsuki turned to her and replies, "I think not, Hime. I can see it in her eyes, the seriousness when she said it."

Shinji tried to joke just to remove the tension within their group. "Come on guys. Tatsuki, you really believe her. I think she's joking. Maybe she'd say it just to scare us, you know." At the moment, no one replies to the leopard hybrid's words but Ichigo interrupts the silence that seem to stretch forever.

"What Retsu-san said is true but why are getting affected by it?" he asked the group. Shiro seem to get what his twin was doing, backed him up. "Yea', why the hell you getting nervous for? It's not like they'll easily mount us, we'll kick their asses before they did that." the white-haired tiger hybrid said. The rest of the group who's name was not mentioned seemed to snap out of their worry-filled minds. Lisa comforted her younger twin by wrapping her long tail around her and nuzzled her neck. "Don't worry Nanao-chan, like what Shiro said, we'll kick their asses before they got to dod what they want to do." Nanao seemed to relax at her older twin's words and calmed down.

When their group was a several meters away before emerging from the thick green bushes and into the meeting place, they were stopped by the group of overseers who are ahead of them.

"All right you lot, you stay here for a few minutes with Miyako, we'll go ahead and Retsu-san will inform the Leader that your now ready to make your entrance." Kukaku said.

And with that, the other overseers went ahead of them except for Miyako.

**XXX**

**(Omniscient P.O.V.)**

**...**

**..**

**.**

To say that they were just _plainly _disappointed would be an understatement. They were **VERY **disappointed when they saw that it was a group of older female submissive hybrids who are overseers. When they heard the rustle of leaves, excitement rose up within their chest at the thought of seeing their future mate but it was just a group of overseers. All of them whined in disappointment, except Toshirou, Shuuhei, Uryuu, Kensei, Rose and Ulquiorra, who were just waiting for the next announcement from the elders.

"Ah c'mon, when will they arrived here. I'm bored ta death 'ere." Nnoitra said in grave disappointment. Gin seconded the motion. "Yea, we were waiting here for...how long, already." He added.

Retsu and the other female overseers chuckled at them. "You know that patience is a virtue, right?" Retsu asked, addressing the question to them. Someone replied a 'patience is a virtue, my ass' at the back but Retsu ignored it and continued. "But fret not, their following just behind us."

Many feline ears perked up when they heard the last statement said by the older lioness hybrid. Retsu saw that she got their attention and decided to play just a little.

"But," she added. "you can't smell their scent because I gave them something to wear, a special plant-liked necklace to masked their scents."

The dominant hybrids wear a dumbfounded expression, others gasped or widen their eyes at what Retsu just told them, except the mature ones in their group. Grimmjow was first to asked the question what others wanted to ask too.

"Why?"

Retsu smiled at him and said, "It's to protect them from your excitement, if you know what I meant, also their innocence at the last minute and..." she trailed off purposely just to tease them. "also, it adds to the suspense." she finished.

The other dominant hybrids protested and defended their manly pride from Retsu and told her that they have a perfect self-control of their instincts.

"Hey, that's not true, Retsu-san." Tetsuo yelled.

"Yea' we're not that hell bent on ravishing them. We have discipline in ourselves." Nnoitra added.

Retsu let out a small laugh, that sounds like chiming of bells to them, and said, " Oh really? I beg to differ." Retsu said as she ignored the background protest of the other dominant hybrids.

All the dominant hybrids' protest were stopped, when they heard another rustle of thick leaves from the same thick bushes, where Retsu and the other submissive overseers came out. Retsu had noticed it too and spoke, "About time they came out. I thought they had forgotten about today's significant event."

All the dominant hybrids' eyes widen at her statement and they began to anticipate the arrival of their most awaited intended.

Grimmjow grinned to himself, now knowing that he will finally meet _his _intended, he can feel his adrenaline rushing through his veins. His irises turned into thin slits like those of a real predator stalking its chosen prey. _Finally... It's time._

**XXX**

**(Omniscient P.O.V.)**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Part I**

_We're now nearing the exit. _Ichigo thought. He and his group of rag-tag friends can't help but feel a little nervous. Just a little. _I wonder what he's gonna be like? Is he nice? Caring? Handsom- _His thoughts were interrupted when a voice, warm and calm, spoke up.

"All right everyone. Once you step out beyond these thick bushes, just a reminder for you young ones that there is **NO **turning back when you present yourselves to those who are present out there." Miyako said as she emphasized the word 'no'. All of the submissive hybrids nodded at her and Miyako lead them out to finally face their intended.

Ichigo took a sneak peek at his older twin and saw him grinning insanely. Ichigo smirked to himself. _Well, at least his enjoying this. _He thoughted.

**Part II**

To say that they were shocked and their eyes were big as plates is the understatement of the century. When Ichigo and his friends came out of the thick bushes, he can feel all eyes were on him and his group.

Him and his friends turned to look at the group of dominant hybrids and were surprised to see all of them sporting a mischievous grin (except a guy with green tear marks running down below his eyes, a guy with three log scars on the right side of his face, a short guy with a spiky white hair, a guy who has jet black hair with bangs parted at both side of his face, a guy with spiky silver hair and beside him, the last one, a guy with long blonde hair), as a greeting to them but he failed noticed a all familiar hybrid within the group. The submissive hybrids stiffened when they witness the all-knowing grin of the dominant hybrids. Silence takes over the whole group before Genryuusai interrupted their heavy silence.

"All right you lot, I'll set the three rules down. First, a dominant is not allowed to seriously harm his intended. Second, when the mating begins, the submissive will be given a ten minute head start to run and hide within the forest but be careful, outsiders have entered our forest borders." The last phrases caught the attention of the submissive hybrids.

Shiro and Ichigo growled in disbelief. "WHAT?" They both said in unison. "Then our family...how about our family?" asked the other submissive hybrids. Their little outburst died down after a minute when Genryuusai calmed them down.

"Calm down young ones, our human allies from the outside village of Zensha wo Haika are now protecting our borders, we will be sending the overseers to help them guard the entrance at the Hueco Mundo southern forest after this. So, put your minds on the mating season. Concentrate." At the old hybrid's assuring words, the submissive allowed themselves to relaxed and think about the mating season. Genryuusai took this as a cue to continue.

"Third, the dominants have only three days to claim their intended mates." Grimmjow chuckled quietly as he heard the last words. He turned to look at the group of submissive hybrids and paused at the familiar looking orange-haired tiger hybrid. His eyes widen at what he saw. _What the? _He thoughted. _No way. I-i-it's him. It's him. _He turned to Gin elbowed him lightly. The other look at him with a confused expression at his face. Grimmjow turned to the other group, raises his right hand and points at the orange-haired hybrid. Gin follows his peripheral view and look.

"Gin. It's him. The orange-haired hybrid I met at the Karakura West Forest two weeks ago. Gin, it's really him." Gin grins at him in reply. "Well bro, congratulations. You can now go to him and-" He stops when he noticed the other's sad expression. "Grimmy?" he asked in a low voice.

Grimmjow looked at him. "What if he's not my intended mate? My destined one?" he whispered in a quiet tone. Gin held both his shoulders and and spoke. "Be positive, Grimmjow. I know that its him. So relax." Grimmjow allowed his tensed body to relax at his best friend's supportive words and turned to take a long long look at the object of his dreams and desires. He didn't show his surprise when cyan orbs connected with hazel-chocolate ones, instead he felt like teasing the other for it and flashed his signature feral grin. He watched as lightly tanned cheeks lighted up red as strawberries that spread to his nose, ears and down to his neck. _He's beautiful. Spiky orange tresses glittered in the sun light while those chocolate orbs were shining with intensity and fierceness._ Grimmjow was snapped out of his dreamy-dazed form when those brown orbs broke their deep connected gaze. He was aware how flustered the other is. He's also aware that he's feeling aroused at the delicious sight before him.

"I now declared this seasons' mating event to start." The booming voice of their great old leader, Genryuusai, said. Retsu began to walk to the center between the two groups and spoke in a soft but loud voice.

"Time for the submissive hybrids to take off the plant necklace around their necks, and when they took it off, all of you may start to sniff and find your intended's scent." she announced.

**Part III**

_How come I didn't notice him at the start? _Ichigo thoughted. _Surely that crazy blue hair can be spotted at one glance. Oh, shit. He seems to looked my way. _He felt his cheeks lighted up in embarrassment due to the intense staring of the blue-haired hybrid and- _Oh gosh. That grin of his screams danger_. He averted his gaze to the other side to save what's left of his manly dignity.

"I now declared this seasons' mating event to start." He thoughts were interrupted by the announcement of Genryuusai. _Shit. It's time to start._

"Time for the submissive hybrids to take off the plant necklace around their necks, and when they took it off, all of you may start to sniff and find your intended's scent." Retsu said.

Every one of them took off the herbal necklace that does not even smell a damn thing or two and they threw it on the ground.

Then, it hit Grimmjow like very strong hurricane. The scent of fresh strawberries.

_That scent. Is that the scent of my intended? _

Grimmjow walked slowly towards the strong pull that he felt, following the sweet scent of his intended. He closed his eyes and savors the sweet alluring scent. When he felt his own body stop, he opened his eyes, showing those intense cyan orbs and gazed down.

To his great surprised, it was the love of his life. The orange-haired hybrid. _This means...He's my...Yes..Yes...YES! He's my destined mate. I knew it. _Tingling bundle of nerves full of excitement rushed down straight his spine. He offered his newly found destined mate a wild and feral grin that could send a bundles of pure pleasure straight to your body.

Ichigo could not even believe what his eyes sees and his nose smells. _He has a musky scent with a hint of something...wild like...the forest._ _No way. _He thoughted.

_Am I dreaming? Shit. If this is a dream, I don't want this to stop. _At this angle, he could see the emotions held by those cyan-blue orbs.

He could see the want, longing and excitement in those eyes. A straight nose and high cheekbones with a skin kissed by the sun. His hair, the color of the sky and reaches his waist. Oh, how he wanted to run his fingers through those silky-soft looking hair of his. Muscles decorated his strong arms, long thighs and sinful body. Even though his wearing a baggy blue hakama, Ichigo could tell that those legs are muscled just like the other parts of his god-like body. Those 6-pack defined abs makes his mouth water. He also imagined how it would feel like if he's wrap around those strong arms. He didn't notice the grin that decorated the face of his dominant destined mate due to the continuous staring that he is doing.

"Enjoying the view of me, kitten?" That question snapped him out of his body-viewing of the other. A tint of red adorned his cheeks. His mouth parted a little now that he's caught red handed.

"I-umm, didn't mean to." He whispered quietly and faced the ground. Grimmjow chuckled lightly. "Aw.. Don't be shy now, kitten." he cooed to the other and used a finger, hooked it under a chin and lift it up, so that he could see the others face fully.

Now that Ichigo is now fully attentive. He began to clenched his fists lightly in irritation to the nickname. "Don't call me kitten. My name's not kitten. It's I-chi-go. Get it right." He said while pouting. Grimmjow takes a few seconds to observe the beautiful face and body of his soon-to-be mate.

Spiky, wild orange hair that reaches the back of his neck, framed his face with bangs that rches his eyes. Plump and soft-looking lips the color of red roses are parted slightly. A cute straight nose. Soft hazel-brown eyes showed a little confusion. A lithe body with a narrow waist, arms with a little muscle and mile-long legs that seemed perfect to wrap around his own waist.

Grimmjow continued his grinning. _One who protects, huh. His name fits him but it would not hurt to just tease a little, right? _He leaned down beside the left human ear of his cute kitten and whispered,

"Don't do those cute little actions of yours unconsciously, my sweet little berry kitten. You don't want me ravishing you in front of the leader now, wouldn't you? And my name is Grimmjow, kitten. Remember it." He husked out and let his sinfully long tongue licked the ear lobe and nip at the outer part of it. The other stifled a gasp and covered his own mouth with both his hands to keep the sound from coming out. Grimmjow noticed the small reaction, he moved his lips down on the neck of the younger hybrid and smirked onto the soft revealed skin.

"C'mon kitten. Let me hear you moan a little."

Ichigo answered him with a muffled whimper together with a word that sounds like 'no'. _So his name is Grimmjow._ Ichigo thoughted while containing the sounds that are threatening to come out from his mouth. _His name is as wild as he is and- _His thoughts were stopped when Grimmjow started to licked his neck.

"Hm-mmm..mmm." He whimpered quietly.

Grimmjow enjoyed the the small sound that came out as he licked the column of exposed, soft and tan his hands now holding the others waist and pressed him against his own muscular body possessively, and their long tails are intimately entwined. Ichigo moaned quietly but loud enough to be heard by his twin older brother Shiro, who is standing a few meters away from him, and used his other hand to push away slightly the dominant hybrid, but it seems like the other wouldn't even budge a little.

If Shiro had heard the cute moan from his younger twin himself, he could not pay attention to it. He himself is having a little situation over here. A tall and sexy leopard hybrid is standing before him with silver hair and stands at the height of 6'0. A grin adorned his blemished-free face and when he opened his eyes,

_Wow! _He thoughted.

Shiro's eyes widen at the peaceful and warm color of the skies. _His eyes. It's beautiful. _He unconsciously licked his lips at the sight made by the silver-haired hybrid.

Gin noticed the small action of his intended. His intended has a scent of fresh fallen snow. _Just like his snow white hair and snow white skin. _He thoughted.

"What's yer name, my snow princess?" Gin asked.

Shiro snorted at the ridiculous nickname but answered anyway. "My name is Shiro and you?" _Gosh. Spicy with a hint of...dirt. Woah. His scent really suits him. _Shiro thoughted.

Gin couldn't help it but smirked as a response. He raised his right hand and lets it caress the soft and smooth white cheek before him. "Just like your white hair and smooth skin and my name is Gin. May I hold you for several seconds?" He asked.

Shiro nodded at him and Gin took the opportunity to leaned down and pressed his face to the crook of Shiro's slender neck, and breathe in the intoxicating scent of his destined mate. He wraps his lithe arms around the albino tiger hybrid's narrow waist and puts light butterfly kisses along the pure white neck of his intended.

Shiro let his soon-to-be mate to hold him. He felt comfortable when those arms wrapped around him in a comforting and loving gesture and his dominant mate's tail is also wrapped around him, possessively. He sighed contently and nuzzled his face onto the leopard hybrid's silver hair.

The other pairs have now found their respective mate. Each were enjoying the time given to them to know personally their intended.

If Grimmjow is with Ichigo then his older twin, Shiro, is with Gin.

If Ulquiorra is with Orihime then Mino(OC) is with Rangiku.

If Nnoitra is with Shinji then Rose is with Hiyori.

If Renji is with Rukia then Shuuhei is with Kira.

If Kensei is with Mashiro then Uryuu is with Nemu.

If Shuuichi(OC) is with Lisa then his younger twin is with the younger twin of his intended, whom are Jiroshi(OC) and Nanao.

If Toshirou is with Momo then Ikkaku is with Yumichika.

If Tetsuo(OC) is with Tatsuki then Hisoka(OC) is with Kotetsu.

Right now they are enjoying the time to be with their own mate but time is running short and the hunt to proved that they are really destined for one another is nearing. But a trouble awaits them in the form of the group of outsiders who are still searching for the entrance to the wild forests of Suya Mountains.

* * *

End of Chapter 5.

A/N: So it's night time here when I upload this chapter and I have school tomorrow. It's already 9:20 pm here. I must be sleeping right now but chose to finish and upload this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. :D

I have set up a poll for you to vote on which story is next for the making so just go to my profile and choose and vote one. The pairings for those ideas are neither ShiroIchi or GrimmIchi.

Please review it motivates me to do more stories.

One more chapter and this story is finished.


End file.
